Lost Memories
by Amara Mizuki
Summary: What happens when Hermione starts to lose all her memories? Will Harry be able to stop it from going to far? or will he lose the only one he's ever loved? rated T for some sexual scenes and language...
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters in this story; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**If anyone has ideas for a better title, feel free to comment. Any questions or comments are welcome. Enjoy!**

"Where did I put those tickets? Where…." Hermione asked herself as she ran around her room throwing things left and right onto the floor.

"Hermione? What are you doing up there? We need to be leaving here in few minutes or we're going to be late to the Ministry's meeting. You know you don't like to be late for things," Harry called from the bottom of the stairs. Ever since their two-week honeymoon about two months ago, they hadn't had any time to themselves. Harry wished that for once in his life he could sit down and enjoy a nice vacation with just himself and his wife.

"I know! I'm coming! I can't-**FOUND THEM**!" Hermione called to him. Grabbing the tickets from the shoebox in the corner of the room, she ran out the door and headed for the stairs.

Just as she reached the top of the steps and looked down, a hand appeared from behind and grabbed her. Hermione was flung backwards into the bedroom door; which she had shut on her way out. She collided with a loud thud and slide to the floor in a heap.

"Hermione? What Happened? **HERMIONE**?" Harry asked walking up the stairs slowly.

Regaining consciousness, Hermione began to crawl to her knees, "Harry…" Hermione gasped. As she tried rising to her feet, the hand reappeared and grabbed her around the waist.

"**HARRY**!" Hermione managed to scream before the figure behind her shoved a cloth into her face. Once she took a breath of the chemicals on the cloth, Hermione slumped forward in the figures arms.

"You're a pretty one and forever will be," a boy's voice replied. Bending down, he placed her on floor by the wall. Brushing her hair back from her face, he kissed her on the cheek and rose to his feet. Just as he turned around, he came face to face with Harry.

"What do you think you're doing!" Harry growled, clenching his fists, "What did you do to my wife!"

"Your wife?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side, "Since when did you two get married!"

Harry was about to respond when the boy dashed past him and ran for the door, almost tripping down the stairs as he went.

"Oh, no you don't! Come back here!" Harry screamed, as he turned on his heel and took off after him, grabbing his wand from his back pocket. As the boy reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for a place to run to. Just as he turned to run towards the back door, Harry leaped over the railing of the second level and landed in front of the boy, whose eyes grew wide with horror.

Harry slowly rose to his feet and stretched his neck, twisting his head around to face the intruder. Upon the look Harry had on his face caused the boy to back up into the wall behind him.

Seeing as he was trapped, the boy raised his arms over his head, waving them around in surrender and whimpered, "Please…don't hurt me, I was just doing my job!"

Harry walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. The boy's hands instantly rose to his neck, as he tried to gasp for air.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, tightening his grip on the boy's neck.

The boy didn't respond so Harry pushed him up against the wall and jabbed the tip of his wand into the boy's throat.

"Let me repeat myself, who **are** you? And I will not ask you again," Harry said, his breath spreading over the boy's face.

"I'm….I'm…"the boy sputtered, "My name is D-Darren…"

"Darren, eh? Well, would you like to explain to me **why** you are in my house?" Harry asked, releasing his grip from his neck. Darren immediately took a huge breath of air and messaged his throat.

"Thanks…" Darren sneered, coughing a little.

"For what?" Harry said, pointing his wand at Darren's chest, "You think I'm just going to let you walk away. Ha, you're a funny kid, you know that."

"Well, who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, huh?" Darren mumbled, taking a step in Harry's direction.

"Watch it kid!" Harry said firmly, jabbing his wand into Darren's chest.

"Oooo…what are you going to do to me, **old man**! Ha!" Darren snickered.

"**Old Man**! **What**!..." Harry started but didn't have time to finish. He was pushed sideways into the staircase as Darren sprinted past him. Grabbing his wand he yelled, "**Expelliarmus!**"

Darren's wand flung out of his hand and landed on the kitchen floor by the sink giving Harry enough time to climb to his feet and chase him down. Darren quickly darted towards the sink and grabbed his wand just as Harry slid into the room.

Darren raised his wand and shouted, "**Impedimenta!**" causing Harry to be knocked backwards onto the floor. Seeing his chance, Darren dashed to the back door, opened it and disappeared. Harry jumped to his feet and ran after him. As he rounded the corner of the house, he noticed Darren near the front steps.

"**Petrificus Totalus**!" Harry shouted as he came closer.

"**Protego!**" Darren yelled, repelling the spell before disappearing with a loud crack.

"**Damnit! ARRGGHHHH!**" Harry screamed, sinking down onto his knees. He brought his arms up to his head. "Goddamnit! You'll pay for this DARREN!"

Harry picked up his wand and wandered back into his house. Then remebering that Hermione was still on the floor upstairs, he sprinted up the steps, taking two at a time.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, gently shaking her shoulder. There was no response. Bending down, he gathered her in his arms and took her to their bedroom. Once he had place her body on the bed, he went downstairs and began muttering charms on all the doors and windows and put a charm around the house preventing anyone from appearating in. After he was done, he returned to his room.

Stroking Hermione's cheek, Harry muttered, "Whatever happens, I will not rest until I can wake you up and find the mastermind behind this scam. I promise."

---------------------------------------------

**Crack!** Darren reappeared inside an old run down warehouse. Laughing, he walked over to a blonde haired man, who was standing in the shadows.

"Where's the girl?" The man asked, glaring at Darren.

"Well, there's a problem…" Darren said, leaning against a near-by post.

"**Yes…**"

"She's kind of married…"

"How do you know this?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I had an encounter with the husband…he's tall, somewhat built, jet black hair, and green eyes."

"Did you happen to notice anything else?" the man asked, becoming anxious.

"Umm…I thought I saw something on his forehead—wait you don't think it's…"

"Potter…" the man mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but are you certain? I mean he could be anybody…"

"Darren, I want you to keep a close watch on this…**_couple_**…got it?"

"But sir, what about the girl?"

"Forget about her for now. Your new assignment is to keep a close eye on the two of them and report anything suspecious to me."

"But-"

"**Do I make myself clear!**" the man said, stepping forward, revieling his wand.

"Ye-Yes…I'll get right on it!" Darren said, disappearing once again with a crack.

"Potter…my, my, my. So you chose the mudblood after all," the man muttered as turned his back and vanished into the shadows.


	2. Cooking Mishaps

Hermione awoke the following morning with a major headache. Sitting up, she clapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Owww….." she said to herself. Then, looking down, she noticed, with relief, she was still fully clothed. Sighing, she turned her head to the left to find Harry, who was sound asleep.

Hermione slowly began to climb out of the bed, grasping her head in the process. When she went to walk forward, she felt her legs sway under her and give out; falling to the floor with a muffled thud, she landed the carpet.

"What!" Harry gasped, sitting up; the covers slipped off his body to reveal his bare chest. Glancing to his right, he noticed that Hermione's side was empty, "Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Hermione said, grabbing the side of the bed for support.

Harry leapt off the bed and rushed to help her up, "What are you doing down there?"

"Well, you know, I just love the floor," she said sarcastically, grabbing hold of Harry's arms as he lifted her up onto the edge of the bed. Looking up at him, she saw confusion written in his eyes.

Rolling her own, she let out a heavy sigh, "I tried to stand and I fell over, okay?…you're so gullible sometimes, you know that?"

Harry laughed, bending down and looking up at her, "You feeling all right?"

Hermione nodded slightly, "Yeah, I feel a little better than earlier, though, I don't remember anything that happened after that kid stuck that cloth in my mouth…"

Harry clenched his fists and stood up; his face flushed an angry red. Without warning, he brought his fists down on the bed, causing Hermione to jump back a bit.

"That damn bastard got away!" he yelled, walking over to the door, "I tried to stop him but—but he disappeared!"

"Harry…" Hermione said softy, standing up and walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against the middle of his back. She could feel the warmth of his skin and, smiling, she continued, "It's all right, you did what you could. You'll get him…you always seem to find a way…"

"Maybe…but what if I don't?" he asked, turning around so that Hermione's head was now resting on his chest. Hugging him, she could hear his heartbeat. Hermione lifted her head up towards him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, all right? You have enough stuff on your mind right now and you have other things to worry about…" Hermione paused for a moment, then giggled, "Like…making breakfast."

At that, Harry couldn't keep a straight face. His frown turned upwards into a wide smile before laughing. Hermione giggled once more before grabbing each side of his face and letting her lips meet his hungrily. Harry kissed back, running his tongue across her lips trying to gain entrance. Moaning, she opened them and intensified the kiss. His hand went from her hair to her back, then, while one went around her waist, the other came around the front and held onto her breast.

"Harry…"

"Hmm…" he mumbled, still kissing her, "Ye—ss?"

"Break…fast…please…" she moaned, pressing into him, causing him in return to let out a groan. Harry, breathing hard, pulled away and rested his forehead on hers and gazed into her eyes. Smiling, he took her hand and led her downstairs into their kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" Harry asked, offering Hermione a seat at the table.

"Well…" she began, a wicked grin spreading over her face, "Could I help you?"

Harry started to protest but Hermione cut him off by walking up to him.

"Please…?" she said, her voice sounding husky. Harry felt his legs melt as Hermione grabbed him.

"Ohh…Hermi—" Harry moaned.

"Shhh….please?" she repeated, brushing her lips against his, teasing him.

Giving in, Harry sighed, "All right, if you insist. Be my guest."

Moving to the other side of the kitchen, Harry watched Hermione toss ingredients in to the pan that he had already placed on the stove. She looked much like she did in potions class at Hogwarts, carefully measuring out everything before dropping it in. She dropped another ingredient in the pan and flinched when something splattered her.

"God damnit…" she said to herself, looking down at the small burn forming on her hand.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. Hermione, upon hearing the sound of his voice, jumped a little.

"I'm fine. I'm just not as good as I thought," she said, sounding a little frustrated.

"It looks like you're doing just fine to me," he said, walking towards her.

"I wanted it to be good, that's all," Hermione said, looking at the recipe book again.

"Let's see, you've been brewing potions for many years now, how different could this be?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"People have to eat this…" she said, smiling to herself.

"Well, I've swallowed a few of your potions before…"

"But people have to enjoy it, not spit it back out."

"You really are doing a great job. Here let me help, I've cooked many meals at the Dursley's," he said, putting his arms around her and placing his hand over hers; guiding as she stirred.

"You didn't have to do this, you know. You could've let me cook instead," he added as they slowly stirred, moving against each other. She pushed back slightly, her body fitting perfectly against his.

"Yeah but I wanted to get better at this," she said, as they rocked back and forth.

"You're good at everything you do," Harry said. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "And there are some things you excel at."

Even without looking at her face, Harry knew she was blushing.

"I can barley even handle a broom. That's something I can't do well," Hermione said with a shrug.

"I could teach you," he said and at that, Hermione snorted. "What?"

"What is there to teach me? Plus, it's your broom…"

"Ron has used it before so I don't see why you can't. You can ride my broom anytime…what?" he asked as Hermione continued to giggle. Then Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "Ohh…you have an evil mind, Mrs. Potter."

"I know," she said, turning around to face him. He pulled her into a tight embrace, neither of them caring about the food still cooking on the stove, and their lips met as they kissed one another. Hermione moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue move against hers. Harry, moving her over to the table, started to kiss her neck, moaning as she moved against him. Hermione looked up as he started to undo her shirt. She raised her arms as he began pulling it over her head. Tossing it to the side, he resumed his kissing, moving from her neck to the curve between her breasts, then ending at her stomach. She moaned a bit but then found herself undoing his belt; which she tossed onto the floor beside them. Just as she was about to recapture his lips, they heard a soft beeping noise.

Looking at each other with puzzled expressions, they listened. Then, recognizing the sound, Hermione looked past him at the stove.

"Umm…Harry?" she said, her voice now replaced with concern.

"What?"

"I think we neglected the food…" she said, beginning to smile.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and jumped up. He ran to the sink just as Hermione grabbed her wand.

"Aguamenti!" she shouted. A jet of water sprouted from the tip of her wand and landed on the burning food. "That was close…"

Laughing, Harry walked up and stood by her side. "Yeah, I'd say. How about we don't cook from now on unless that's all we're going to do."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Hermione said, reaching her arms around Harry's waist and resting her head on his chest. They stood there for a few moments, just watching the smoke die. Then, smiling to themselves, they headed back upstairs to finish what they had started.


	3. The Potion

"Urgh…All this paperwork….it's so tiring…" Hermione mumbled to herself while sitting in her office at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and sometimes she worked as a healer for St. Mungo's Hospital.

Knock, Knock!

"Yes, who is it?" she asked, glancing up at the door.

"Good morning, Hermione. I see you're here bright and early, like always," Her boss said, smiling as he pushed the door open enough to poke his head through.

"Like always? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, folding her arms cross her chest, "Anyways, was there something you wanted, Mr. Vanstrife?"

"Well, I have a new partner for you. He came to me yesterday asking about a job here, so I set him up with you. Hope you don't mind."

"Umm…no, no problem, is he here now?" she asked.

"Yes, yes one moment," Mr. Vanstrife said before disappearing behind the door only to return seconds later with a young, brown haired boy, "Hermione, I would like to introduce to you your new partner, Darren Vincent."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Vincent," Hermione said, extending her hand.

"Darren, call me Darren. It's a pleasure," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Well, hope everything works out. I'll expect your reports on my desk before you leave for lunch, got it? Hermione you know what to do, so get him started, and remember: before lunch. I mean it!" Mr. Vanstrife said before leaving the room; closing the door rather hard behind him.

Sighing, Hermione returned her attention back to Darren she said, "So, were you originally from around here?"

"No, actually, I'm from Liverpool; far east of here, have you heard of it? I moved her last month," he said, grabbing a seat in front of Hermione's desk.

"Yes, I have heard of it because I used to live there. I lived in an apartment building for eight years before I moved back here. I went over there to further my training," she said, reaching into a side drawer and pulling out a stack of files.

"What are those for?"

"These are the reports we have to finish. I get three and you get three. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, of course," he said, laughing to himself.

"Well than, here are your reports to complete. You can use that empty desk over there, it's yours now," Hermione said before picking up her pen to start writing.

Periodically, Hermione would look up from her paperwork to find Darren spaced out. Finally after the fifth time she spoke.

"Darren?"

No answer.

"Darren?" she said a little louder, causing him to jump.

"What?"

"Are you having troubles with your report? I told the boss to lay low for a few days. Plus, you seem a little distracted."

"Oh, sorry. I'll get straight to work," he said, once again taking up his pen and beginning to write.

An hour later Hermione dropped her pen on the desk and stretched; slightly yawning.

"Well, that was long. I'm done, how about you Darren?" she asked, standing up and walking over to the filing cabinet in front of Darren's desk. As she bent over, Darren found himself looking her over. But before he could say anything, she slapped him a cross the face.

"Darren Vincent!" she shouted.

"Sorry, sorry! I—I…" he started, but stopped when he noticed that Hermione was giggling to herself, "What's so funny?"

"Do you always do that to any woman you work with?"

"Only if I find them attractive…"

"Thanks but I'm already taken. So, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Umm…"

"How about I treat you?" she asked, grabbing her coat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem, Lets go," she said, grabbing her report and heading for the door.

Darren shoved his papers in drawer and hurried after her. They stopped the Boss's office, dropped the reports off, and finally left the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was great!" Darren murmured, setting his fork down on the table, "You have excellent taste."

"Well, thank you. I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be right back, okay?" Hermione responded, standing up to leave.

"All right," he said. Darren watched her make her way through the restaurant towards the bathroom.

As soon as he saw her disappear behind the bathroom door, he reached in his pocket and retrieved a small bottle. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he poured the potion into Hermione's iced tea.

"Heh, that should do it," Darren said, snickering to himself. A few moments later Hermione returned, taking her seat.

"So, you excited about working for us?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I can't wait," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

About a half hour later, in the middle of a conversation, Hermione suddenly began to feel ill. Than slowly, her head began to feel strange.

"Darren, what were we just talking about?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Uh…never mind, I'm gonna go home. I'll just talk to you later, all right?" Hermione stood up and took off for her car without waiting for a reply.

Back at the diner, Darren laughed, "Lets see how you like this. Everything will soon go just as we suspected…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Hermione arrived at their house, she rushed through the doorway and straight for the toilet.

"Hermione?" a voice said from the living room, "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione looked up to see Harry's silhouette now kneeling beside her.

"Harry, what did I do today? I can remember a thing! Harry what's wrong with me! ARGGGGHHHH! Wh—What did I just say? Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, grabbing hold of Harry's chest and squeezing him.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Harry asked, starting to panic slightly, "What did you eat today!"

"I-I don't remember!"

""Hermione, you're coming with me!" Harry shouted, pulling Hermione to her feet.

"Where are we going!" she asked, clinging to him.

"We need to get you some help…" Harry said. Then, grabbing hold of Hermione tightly, Harry threw a hand full of floo powder into the fire.

"St. Mungo's Hospital!"


	4. Results

"So, like, yesterday, I was out shopping for a new dress when I spotted this really cute guy—"

**POP!**

Harry and Hermione appeared in the waiting room and after Harry sat Hermione in a nearby chair, he immediately rushed towards the front desk.

"Help!" he shouted, "Someone help!

The lady that had been chatting with another nurse quickly turned around at the sound of his voice. Noticing the panic written in his eyes, she responded, "Alright Sir. Calm down, what seems to be the problem?"

Harry looked at her, took a deep breath, and spoke, "I need to see a Doctor as soon as possible! It's my…my wife!"

"Well, then, can I get a name, there may be a wait…"

"Wait! I need a Damn Doctor and I need him now!" Harry screamed in her face, "Fine then, if you're going to be that way, put down Potter, Harry!"

As soon as the nurse had finished writing the word Potter on the sheet of paper, her eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter?"

Harry, who was too concerned about his wife at the moment, didn't hear her. "What?"

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?" she asked again, leaning forward.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Why the Hell does that matter! Yes, I'm Harry Potter, big Fuckin' deal! I have more important things on my mind at the moment. Sorry if I sound like an Ass, but I really need a Doctor now!"

The Nurse shrunk back at the tone of his voice and whimpered, "Hold on a second while I go find one…"

She glanced at Harry one more time before she darted out from behind the desk and into the nearest hallway. Harry watched her leave and felt terribly sorry for the way he had treated her; after all she was just doing her job.

Harry sighed and walked over to where he had left Hermione. Hermione looked up at him, then looked around her; confusion written upon her face.

"Harry? What are we doing here?" she asked, pulling him down next to her, "What's wrong with me!"

Hermione screamed the last part before bursting into tears. Harry pulled her into a hug and rubbed circles upon her back to try and calm her down. Just as Hermione had sat back up, the nurse had returned with a Doctor that Harry knew very well.

"Harry, what-" the Doctor looked at Hermione before returning his gaze back to Harry, "Harry, what's wrong with Hermione?"

"Doctor Valenheart! I—I don't know. When she came home, she went straight to the bathroom and when I asked her what had happened today, she couldn't remember and then after a few minutes, she asked me what we had been talking about!" Harry stuttered, trying to tell him every detail.

"How many times do I have tell you, call me Kenneth. Now, quickly, follow me!" he called over his shoulder.

Harry lifted Hermione up into his arms and followed Kenneth to the nearest vacant room. Once inside, Harry laid her down and sat beside her while holding her hand.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked, looking up at Kenneth.

"We can run tests on her, but that's pretty much it," he said, walking to Hermione's side, "We can do a Cat-scan, Blood Test, etc. in a matter of minutes…"

"Well, do what you can, please! And hurry!" Harry replied anxiously.

Kenneth flicked his wand in the air three times and once the third wave was over, a team of Wizards rushed through the door, ready for instructions.

"Ruby, you run the cat-scan! Trent, man the systems! And Rachel, take a sample of her blood! Once the three of you are done, get those reports back to me ASAP! NOW!"

The room had become totally crowded as more wizards arrived. As each finished their test, they left the room and with in a matter of seconds they reappeared with the results. Finally, after the last wizard had finished, Kenneth began to read the them. Harry watched, waiting for the reply.

"Harry, can you step outside the room with me for a moment?" Kenneth asked.

"Sure," Harry gulped.

Harry stood and followed Kenneth outside. Once Kenneth had closed the door, he turned his attention back to Harry.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Harry…"

Harry had dreaded those words and now that they were said, he was shocked. "What's wrong with her?"

Kenneth handed the results to Harry as he explained the situation. "Harry, Hermione's been poisoned. The blood test showed that 98 of her blood contained a poison that is used to erase any memories that person may have. In some cases, the poison is used for good reasons, like criminals, but in this case, if we don't act fast, her memories will be wiped out forever."

Harry dropped the folder on the floor and tears had begun to form in his eyes. "Is there anything I or we can do to stop this from happening?"

"There are only two ways to stop this…" Kenneth replied, sadly.

"What are they?" Harry asked, new hope arising.

"There is a potion you can make, but the ingredients are hard to find…"

"And what's the other way?"

"Find the person who gave it to her…"

"Well that won't work…" Harry sighed, looking in the door window to see that Hermione had fallen asleep.

"Kenneth, how long do you suppose we'll have till her memories are completely gone?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Well with the rate things are going right now…"

"Yeah…?"

"A month…"


	5. The InLaws

"So you're saying that she has been poisoned?" Mr. Granger asked, resting his chin in his hands.

Once the Doctors had completed their examinations and tests, Harry had decided to take Hermione to her childhood home and ask her parents for help.

"Yes, that's what Doctor Valenheart told me. He told me that….I…" Harry stuttered, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to surface.

Mrs. Granger moved to Harry's side, took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Its okay, Harry, what did he say?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

Harry took a deep breath before looking at the Grangers, "I will only have…a-a mon-month…to find the specified ingredients that Dr. Valenheart said was required to make the potion. This means that Hermione will have only a month till her memory is completely erased…"

"**A MONTH!**" Mrs. Granger screamed, causing Hermione to jerk; for she had fallen asleep shortly after they had arrived.

Mrs. Granger dropped Harry's hand and rose to her feet. Harry had barley gotten a word out of his mouth when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began to shake him back and forth, causing Harry to grab the sides of the chair for support.

"**JANE! JANE! LET THE POOR BOY GO!**" Mr. Granger shouted, springing from the couch to pry his wife off of Harry, "**JANE! LET HARRY GO!**"

Mrs. Granger shook Harry a final time before loosing her grip on his shirt. Harry slumped back in the chair and drew in gulp of air. As Mrs. Granger realized what she had just done, her hands flew to her mouth and she let out a soft gasp.

"Harry! I am so sorry!" she cried, looking horrified by what she did, "Can you ever forgive me! There was no reason to take that out on you, I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright Mrs. Gra—" Harry started.

"Jane, Harry; how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Jane," she said.

"Jane, But I think I have an idea who did this to her. We were attacked about a couple days ago. Hermione passed out from a chemical filled cloth but that was about it; she woke the next morning the same as usual. The kid that attacked us then, I believe, has something to do with this poison…"

"You were attacked before?" Jane asked, "I had figured, that since the three of you had defeated Voldemort, everything would be different…"

"I know, Jane, but there are still a few Deatheaters around and all we know is that this boy works for one," Harry said, sitting forward in his chair.

Boy? You mean to tell us that the person who attacked our daughter is merely a boy?" Mr. Granger asked, anger rising within him.

"Yes, and his name is Darren and I'm pretty sure that is the guy were looking for," Harry said, standing up, "Will the two of you watch over Hermione while I'm gone?"

"We will, Harry, don't worry about us, alright? We'll contact you if she gets worse," Mr. Granger replied, stepping forward to give Harry a hug.

"Thank you so much. Hermione is a very lucky woman to have wonderful parents like you," Harry said, walking over to Hermione's sleeping form.

Harry bent down, whispered a goodbye, and kissed her gently upon her lips. He then stood back up and headed for the front door. Before he had reached the first step, Jane stopped him by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you know your parents loved you…"

"I know," Harry muttered. Then with one last smile, his disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry reappeared just outside Hermione's office door. He sighed to himself as he made his way to her boss's office. When he arrived, he knocked softly.

"Come in!" a voice called from behind the door.

Harry entered to find her boss behind his computer. When he had reached the desk, her boss looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"Harry! How've ya been? Wait, what's wrong?" Mr. Vanstrife asked.

Harry sat down in one of the many leather chairs surrounding Vanstrife's desk.

"It's Hermione…she's been poisoned and I need to know what she did yesterday at work…"

"Oh dear! Yesterday…oh yes, she was assigned a new partner and when lunch rolled around, she took him with her,"

"Can you tell me where I can find this, partner?" Harry asked, growing concerned, "and can you cancel ay appointments or visits for the next month?"

"A month, oh dear, that's terrible. Yes, I'll see that it's done. Actually, her partner is here at this very moment in her office. He arrived shortly before you did," Mr. Vanstrife replied.

"Thanks," Harry said, before leaving the room. Winding around the corner, he finally reached her office. With a small twist of the handle, the door swung open and revealed the one person Harry had no pleasure meeting.

"**YOU!**" he shouted, entering the room and locking the door behind him. Darren, who hadn't seen Harry enter, jumped up from his desk and backed into the wall. Harry stepped forward and lifted Darren off the floor by the collar of his shirt. "**What did you do!**"

Darren laughed and snickered but didn't reply.

Harry drew his wand and jabbed it into his neck. "**What did you do to her!**"

Darren laughed once again before lifting his foot up. Harry was about to ask a third time when he felt a rather strange sensation slither through his head. Harry wavered a moment, letting go of Darren in the process. Then, Harry's vision began to blur, causing him to trip over a chair; landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Looking up, everything around him had begun to go in and out of focus. Harry watched as Darren's silhouette knelt next to him. He then heard Darren laugh once more before darkness consumed him.


	6. The Ingredients

"Urgh…" Harry groaned, opening his eyes.

Looking around, Harry noticed that he was still in Hermione's office. When he moved to sit up, pain shot through his body, causing him fall back to the floor. As he attempted to rise again, Harry heard a loud bang and looked up to see Mr. Vanstrife rushing to his side.

"**HARRY!** Are you alright? What happened? I was in my office when I heard a loud thud and as I left, Darren dashed past me and disappeared out the front door."

Harry, with help from Mr. Vanstrife, moved from the floor to a near by couch. Once he was situated, Harry looked up.

"How…did you get…him?" Harry managed to spit out.

"He came to me the other day asking for work in this field. So, I set him up with Hermione since she **is** the best we've got. If I would have known that he was going to do this, I wouldn't have hired him. I feel rather like it's my fault Hermione's sick…"

"Now, John, you know that you can't blame yourself. Darren would have easily found another way to get her. But right now, I need to talk to Kenneth about this," Harry said, cradling his head in his hands.

"Right, we need to get you a healer!" John said, leaping to his feet.

"What? No! I don't need a healer for this, I'll be fine…" Harry started to protest, but John had already grabbed him by the arm. Harry shortly found himself in the same waiting room he had brought Hermione to only hours ago.

"John, I'm fine. I just need to talk to Kenneth…"

"Harry, back so soon I see," a voice sounded from behind.

Harry turned around to see Kenneth enter the room carrying a stack of paperwork.

"Kenneth, I need to ta—" Harry stared but was cut off by John.

"He needs medical assistance; he's been kicked in the head!"

"What? Harry how did this happen?" Kenneth said, looking shocked.

"Long story…" Harry replied.

"Alright then, follow me."

Once the three of them had entered Kenneth's office, he closed the door and took a seat behind his desk.

"Please, sit. Harry, let me look at your head,"

"Kenneth, I'm fine. There are more important things at hand that need to be accomplished. I need to know what the ingredients are and where to find them." Harry exclaimed.

"Alright but I'll warn you, they're not easy to find…"

"I don't care, just tell me," Harry said, growing agitated.

"Here you go," Kenneth said a moment later, handing Harry a slip of paper.

Harry looked down at the paper and began to read:

_These are the five ingredients required for the potion: _

_1.) __One Vile of Dittany _

_2.) __Two Viles of Star grass (used for the Star Grass Salve: Healing Potion) _

_3.) __Six eel eyes _

_4.) __Five Viles of Hellebore _

_5.) __One Vile of Asphodel _

_And since I'm familiar with your difficulty in potions, I shall tell you the locations, just to be safe: _

_1.) __London_ _England_

_2.) __The __Amazon_ _Rain Forest__ of __Brazil_

_3.) __Tokyo_ _Japan_

_4.) __Manhattan_ _New York_

_5.) __Mexico City_ _Mexico_

_Hopefully, all will work out. Good luck. _

"Well I guess you were right when you said this wasn't going to be easy, eh?" Harry laughed nervously to himself.

Harry folded the paper and placed it in his pocket, then he stood and stretched an arm out to shake Kenneth's hand.

"Thank you for everything," Harry said.

"You're welcome, Harry, just promise me you'll be careful. If Hermione becomes worse, I'll send one of my assistants to let you know," Kenneth said, finally shaking Harry's hand.

"Well, we're out of here," John said, grabbing Harry by the wrist. Kenneth waved one final time and the two of them disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and John arrived back at the office a moment later. Harry thanked John for his help and promised he would try to keep him posted on Hermione's health. Then, after John had handed him his wand, which he had dropped earlier, Harry lifted the paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Harry muttered.

"Yep, good luck, you're gonna need it," John smiled, watching as Harry replaced the paper in his pocket.

"Alright, then; London, here I come…"

With one final goodbye, Harry disappeared.


	7. Dittany and London

**If anyone has a better title, please tell me! lol - Amara Mizuki**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pop!**

"Alright, where do I start?" Harry asked himself, once he was firmly on the ground.

Harry looked around and noticed that the street was packed with people, from one end to the other. When he found the nearest shop, he entered without hesitation.

Once inside, Harry immediately went to the front counter where a young woman with long, curly, blonde hair stood waiting for her next costumer.

"May I help you, Sir?" she asked, politely.

"Yes, do you know where I can find a herb know as Dittany?" Harry asked, while looking around the room at the different types of plants that hung from the walls and ceiling. '_Seems as though I picked a good store…_'

"Dittany, hold on while I go check my stock in back…" she said, disappearing behind the door towards the back of the room.

Harry watched her leave then decided to have a look around. There were many kinds of plants Harry knew well from gardening his aunt's flower garden, and then there were some Harry had never seen before. When Harry reached out to inspect a long, purple bud of some kind, the plant moved; causing Harry to jump backwards.

"What...?" Harry whispered, edging closer.

Harry reached his hand out again and this time the plant grabbed his finger and wouldn't let go.

"Hey! Let go of my hand you little bugger!" Harry yelped.

"Oh, they won't harm you, their just playing with you," the woman giggled.

"Oh…" Harry muttered as the plant released his finger.

"I found some Dittany in the way back, how much do you need?" she asked, watching as he rubbed his sore finger.

"Uh…oh, I need one vile full please," Harry asked, leaning over the counter.

The woman bent down behind the counter and then reappeared with one vile. As Harry watched her fill the vile with the Dittany, he thought of how long this journey was going to take.

"Here ya go, Mr. Potter," the young woman replied, handing Harry the vile.

"Tha—hey, how did you know my name, I didn't even say it," Harry asked, bewildered.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure everyone recognizes you, I mean, your scar says it all…"

"So, you're a witch then? I thought this was a muggle shop, I've never been in this part of London before…" Harry replied.

"Yes, by the way, I'm sure you'd know my husband. Neville Longbottom?"

"Neville is your husband, well that would explain all the different types of plants," Harry chuckled to himself.

"Would you like me to tell him you said hello?" she asked

"Yea, that would be great," said as he began to leave the shop, "Oh, and tell him that my wife, Hermione, says Hello too!"

"Will do, Mr. Potter, good day!" she called after him.

"Good day to you too!" Harry managed to yell before the door closed.

'_Well, that was interesting. Who would have thought that…?_'

Harry was about to cross the street when something caught his eye. He looked closer to find Darren sitting outside a local café, staring in Harry's direction. Harry looked both ways then tore off across the street.

Darren, who had spaced out for a second, looked up to find that Harry was no longer there.

"What!" Darren cried, jumping to his feet. Darren looked around frantically trying to find which direction Harry had gone.

Finally, Darren spotted Harry and nearly fell over.

'_How did he get over here that fast!_' Darren thought to himself. He was about to flee when he noticed his chance to apparate.

Harry, who had been concentrating on Darren, had neglected to notice that he was right in the path of an oncoming truck.

"Ahhh!" Harry screamed, stepping backwards, out of the trucks way.

Harry watched as Darren laughed at him just as the truck flew past; blaring its horn at him. When Harry had recovered, he looked back in the direction of the café and noticed that Darren was nowhere to be seen.

"Damnit!" Harry mumbled under his breath.

Harry crossed the rest of the way and took a seat on a nearby bench.

'_How could I have been so stupid! I could have grabbed him if that truck hadn't appeared out of nowhere!_' Harry thought to himself.

A moment later, Harry stood and wandered over to a local tavern. When he arrived at the counter he took a seat and ordered a drink. While he drank one drink after another, Harry didn't notice a hooded figure approaching him. When the figure arrived, he laid a slice of paper down upon the counter top, giving Harry a start.

"What's this?" Harry asked, picking up the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione's health has dropped considerably. She has been moved to Mungo's for further care. She barley remembers her first term at Hogwarts! She has only a limited amount of time till she's gone. And I mean gone. The potion she drank has not only begun to erase her memories, it has also made her ill. Harry, you need to hurry! Find the items as fast as you can and return to the hospital. Please Hurry!_

_Signed,_

_Jane Granger and Kenneth Valenheart_

"What! No! Hermione! Hey, wh—" Harry started to turn around to ask the figure more but was shocked to find the hooded figure no where to be seen.

"What the Hell am I doing here! I've got to go!" Harry shouted, causing several people to turn his direction. Harry ignored them and ran for the door.

"Hey, Wait! You didn't pay for that!" Harry heard the bartender yell just as the door closed behind him.

Harry reached the end of the block and grabbed the paper from his pocket. He looked down to read the next location: Amazon Forest, Brazil. With one final look at the sheet, he replaced the paper. Then, he looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to him before he apparated to the next location.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arrived moments later and stood back a second to marvel at the beauty of the forest. He then sighed and moved forward. Harry was about to cross the foot bridge that led over the Amazon River when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

Without warning, a figure stepped forward and swung a large metal bar in Harry's direction. He tried to dodge it but failed. It collided with the side of Harry's head, sending him crashing to the ground.


	8. The Woman

When Harry came to, he found himself in a small, darkly-lit room. He tried to move but then realized he had been tied to a chair.

"What?" Harry mumbled, lifting his head, "Uhg…."

Harry attempted to lift it again but let it fall when sheer pain shot through it. He waited a few seconds before trying a third time. When he had finally lifted his head, he blinked several times. His vision wavered back and forth, shifting in and out of focus as his head continued to spin. Once his head had stopped spinning and his focus became clearer, Harry looked up at his surroundings.

The room contained a small table no more than three feet in front of Harry, a chair on the opposite side, a tiny, built-in light in the center of the room, and upon one of the walls was a mirror.

'_Where am I?_' Harry thought to himself while staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Harry turned his head to the right to find a small gash along his upper forehead; still slightly bleeding. When he turned his head around to the front, he heard the door handle shake.

A figure entered the room and approached the table. Once the figure sat down, a light flickered on above them, causing Harry to squint.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat brought in…" a familiar voice said.

Harry opened his eyes to find Darren seated across from him. He glared and tried to wiggle out of his bindings.

"What do you want, Darren?" Harry growled.

"It's not what I want but what he wants…" Darren snickered, "and so far, he's very close to that goal."

"What goal?"

"Erasing the memories of those you most love…"

"What would that do? You think that erasing their memories would stop me from chasing you down?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

Darren laughed, "You are one of a kind, Harry, thinking that, since you saved the world from the Dark Lord, you can do anything you damn well please."

Harry started to protest, but Darren wasn't going to listen. He stood and began to exit the room, chuckling to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Harry called after him but heard only his echo, as it bounced off the walls and ceiling. He struggled in his bindings for a few minutes before finally giving up. He let his head rest on his chest and, a moment later, he was out cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry awoke the second time, he was not alone. He looked up to find not only Darren but a man hidden beneath a dark cloak.

"What now?" Harry asked, growing more impatient as time dragged on.

"Hello, Harry," the hooded figure replied.

At the sound the man's voice, Harry's head shot straight up; looking at the figure in utter disbelief then pure anger.

"Malfoy…" Harry growled once again trying to free himself from his bindings.

"It won't work, Harry; they're magical ropes and only the user can undo them unless you know the exact spell, which, seeing as your wand is lying here on the table, seems impossible."

"What do you want?"

"Your precious mudblood…she's seems to be the only mudblood left in these parts and she is in my way," Malfoy snickered.

"So, you're the one behind the deaths of all those innocent witches and wizards…" Harry said, anger rising within him.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, Potter! The ministry will have a fun time trying to find the culprit since your not there to let them know. Soon, Harry, Hermione will be all gone. Out of our way, just like we had intended. You see, Harry, every potion we give someone does not only contain a rapid memory loss but in the end it also kills the victim, leaving no evidence for the ministry to find," Draco said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You'll never get away with this, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, struggling to free himself.

"Sorry, Potter, but that is just not how this story ends," Draco replied, getting up and heading for the door, "We'll be back later to finish the job."

Harry waited till Malfoy and Darren had left the room before letting out an exasperated scream. Harry began to become angrier and was soon attempting to bite through the robes. As Harry gnawed away, he didn't hear the door unlatch itself until the figure had completely entered the room.

"What? Come to finish me off already?" Harry asked, glaring up at the intruder.

Harry was about to make another rude remark when he saw the intruder's eyes. They were a woman's. His facial expression softened and he relaxed, but prepared himself for the worst.

"Shhh…" the woman whispered, getting closer to him, "I need to get these bindings off of you, so hold still."

Harry looked up at the woman with a confused expression written upon his face, "You're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I free you if I was going to do that?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, trying to peer under the hood to get a better look; her eyes looked vaguely familiar.

"That doesn't matter right now. Hold, still please," she said, as she went around to the back of the chair.

Harry heard her mutter a spell and felt the bindings loosen. He pushed the ropes of his body and stood up. As he headed for the door, the woman stopped him.

"Harry, I think you should wear this…" she said, holding out a cloak.

Harry looked from her to cloak and back, "How did you get this? And how do you know my name?"

The woman didn't reply.

"This cloak was buried in the trunk—" he started to say, but she finished the sentence for him.

"The trunk at the foot of your bed, I know, Harry. Just trust me and please don't ask any more questions."

Harry's widened as he listened to her voice.

'_What? It can't be…how?_' he thought to himself.

"Hermione?" he said cautiously.

Instead of answering his questioned, she replied, "Come on, we should get going. They'll be back at any moment. Just put that on and follow me."

Harry decided that is was better not to argue at the moment and threw the cloak over his head. Then, Harry followed the woman out, down the hallway and out the back door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren unlocked the door and was about to announce his arrival when he notice the room was empty.

"What! That's impossible!" Darren yelled before taking off down the hallway. He rounded the next corner and ran through the first door he came to.

"Malfoy, he's gone!" he shrieked.

"What! Are you sure!" Malfoy asked, quickly running over to the security cameras.

Malfoy flipped through the channels until he reached Harry's room.

"He's right here, you idiot!"

"**No!** I saw with my own eyes, he's not there! Go look for yourself!"

Malfoy grunted before sprinting off in the direction Darren had just taken. He fumbled with the lock before it finally opened. He walked in and found a completely empty room.

"Told ya," a tired-out Darren called from the doorway.

"We'll follow them…"

"What!"

"Don't **what** me, just do as I say! **Now, go!**" Malfoy yelled before disappearing.

"Uhg…**fine!**" Darren muttered, rolling his eyes before he too vanished, leaving the two to find for themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once outside, the woman led Harry towards a patch of trees. Harry followed closely behind until they were a safe distance away. He then stopped and removed the cloak.

"What are you doing!" the woman shrieked, "We need to continue!"

"Not until I find what I had originally come here for," Harry said looking around, "Do happen to know of an herb by the name of Star Grass?"

"Star Grass? Yeah, why?"

"If you're the person I'm thinking of, then you should know exactly why I need this item. So, do you know?"

"You're standing on it," she said, pointing down towards his feet.

Harry looked below him to find that he wasn't stepping on normal, green grass, but instead it was pinkish-blue.

"Thanks, this will only take a few minutes."

Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved two tiny Viles. Muttering a charm, the Viles grew back to their normal height. He bent down and proceeded to pull up grass and shove it in the Viles. Harry finally succeeded after about ten minutes.

"Alright, I've got it. Let's go. The next location on the list is Tokyo, Japan," Harry replied.

"Well, then, times a wasting!" she called, grabbing Harry by the wrist and disappearing with a loud crack.


	9. The Accident

The two reappeared in Tokyo, next to a broken-down warehouse. They looked around in search of a nearby street they could get on. Harry glanced to his right and very faintly spotted figures moving back and forth.

"This way," Harry said, still holding on to the women's hand.

Harry led her towards the moving figures and they soon found themselves in the middle of a crowd of people hurrying about to their distinctive locations.

"Wow…I never thought Tokyo was this busy…" Harry said, looking around in amazement.

"Well, at least compared to London…" the woman mentioned.

They continued on, looking in every store they could see, until they came to the end of the first street.

"Well, where do we go from here? We need to find six Eel eyes…" Harry sighed.

"We—" the woman began.

"Eel eyes?" a voice said from behind them.

Harry turned around to find the source of the voice and was greeted by nothing but air.

"Huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Over here!" the voice called again.

Harry sighed and turned to his right, almost falling over. There, no more than three feet in front of him, stood a lady who looked as though she could have been dead. She was a tiny woman with long, grayish hair that fell just past the middle of her back.

"Eel eyes?" the lady repeated.

"Yes…" Harry muttered, looking down at her.

"Like Sushi?" she asked again.

"Sushi?" Harry mused, a confused look upon his face.

"It's umm…Oh! Its raw fish, Harry…" the woman replied.

"Raw fish? Eww…"

"Just say yes," the woman said, nodding her head in the direction of the lady.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Eel eyes…Sushi…that way!" the lady snapped.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to understand the lady's rapid speech.

"Eel eyes…Sushi…that way!" the lady said again, but before Harry could ask anything else, the lady ran off down the street; darting onto another and out of view.

"What did she mean by that?" Harry asked, turning around to face the woman

The woman rolled her eyes and explained, "She means that we can find Eel eyes up the street in a local Sushi restaurant."

"Oh…" Harry replied, looking down at his feet.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked when she noticed he hadn't followed her.

"Yeah, sorry…" Harry said, snapping back to reality, "I'm just a little confused and I need answers."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you haven't told me who you are, where you came from, how you found me, and…what you were doing at Malfoy's…"

"Oh," the women replied.

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?" Harry asked, becoming frustrated.

"Not now, Harry, please just drop it for now, we're here anyways…"

Harry stopped walking and looked up at the sign above the door, then pushing it open, they stepped inside. They were greeted by the noise of many guests as the chatted with one another. Harry looked around and finally spotted a worker.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, politely.

No reply.

"Excuse me?" he tried again.

"He can't understand you," Harry looked to notice a young lady walking towards them, "Hello, I'm the manger of this restaurant, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Umm…do guys have Eel eyes?"

"Yes, we have an assortment of different foods. How many would you like?"

"Six, please," Harry replied, looking around at the different kinds of food.

"All right then, be back in a moment…" the manger replied, leaving them to explore the restaurant as she looked around in back.

"Wow, they have some pretty interesting creatures to eat; I've never had sushi before, I wonder if it would be any good," Harry murmured, "I'll have to try it some time, just not now…"

"Yeah, I've never had it either, but some of this stuff looks rather disgusting…"

"Here you go…" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when heard the manger speak.

"How much?" the woman asked.

"Ten yen…"

"Ten yen?" Harry asked, rather confused.

"Yen are Japan's currency, like ours are euros…" the woman said, staring at Harry.

"Oh…"

"Here you go, ten yen…" the woman said, handing the money to the manger.

"Great, here are your Eel eyes," the manger said, handing a small bag to Harry.

"Thank you very much, good day!" Harry called on their way out.

"Your welcome, come back and try our food some time!" The manger called back.

"Will do, thanks," they both managed to say before the door shut behind them.

"All right, we have the third item on the list, the next one is…" Harry said, lifting the piece from his pocket, "Manhattan, New York…that's in America isn't it?"

"Yes, what do we need to gather from there?" the woman asked.

"Five Viles of Hellebore…"

"Hellebore?"

"Yeah, what ever that is. I guess will have to go and look ourselves, till we have no luck and then ask for help. "

"All right then, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, hold on," Harry muttered, grabbing a hold of her hand.

Harry looked down at her hand, curiosity spreading across his face. Her hand felt familiar, but he was just going to have to wait.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing, let's go," Harry smiled up at her and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry still had a grin upon his face when they arrived, but he quickly replaced it with a look of awe. He let out a gasp as he turned his head upwards into the sky.

"Wow…these building are really tall," he said.

"Yeah," the women replied, looking from one building to the next.

"Ugf…" Harry grunted, as he was pushed sideways off balance.

"Watch were you're going!" he heard a man say.

"Well, that's one thing that doesn't seem to change, a person's respectfulness…"

"Where in Manhattan are we exactly?" the woman asked.

"Uh…" Harry looked around him and spotted a board with a red dot reading '_You are here_', "Um, we're close to central park, which I'm guessing is over that way."

The woman looked where Harry had pointed and sighed. She was becoming tired. They had been searching for that last three days with out a moments rest.

"We should probably start looking; is there a nearby library or book store?" she asked.

"Umm…yes, at the very end of this street," Harry replied, "Shall we head there, first?"

"Yes, there are plenty of books that might carry information on this herb," she said, starting off down the street; followed closely by Harry.

'_URG! Why won't she tell me who she is? That voice! Just like Hermione's; and her hands…WHY!_'

"**HARRY!**" he heard someone scream; jolting him back to reality.

Harry didn't have time to react as the woman jumped at him, sending them to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch—" Harry started but stopped when he heard a pair of tires squeal.

Harry watched as the car approached the intersection, listening to the sounds of a woman screaming. Then to his horror, he realized that her brakes had completely failed her. The sounds of other cars stopping caused people to turn their heads.

Harry then heard someone cry, "**SOMONE HELP HER!**" then another, "**SHE'S GOING TO FAST!**"

The next thing Harry heard turned his stomach inside and out, "**RACHEL! RACHEL! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!**"

Harry turned to see a small child standing the center of the road, too frightened to move.

"**RACHEL!**" Harry heard the mother shriek again.

He looked around at the car and saw that it was approaching fast. He jumped to his feet and looked once more. Then without warning, Harry ran into the road and pushed the little girl out of the way just as the front of the car collided with his left side, causing him to fly up and over the roof of the car. He had hit the car several more times before landing with a thud on the ground; motionless.

"**HARRY!**" the women cried, running out onto the street.

Several onlookers cried out in horror as they watched the proceeding hit the curb, flip several times in the air, then jumped when the car had finally landed on the ground. People rushed to the wreck to help the women while some ran out to Harry.

"**HE SAVED MY BABY!**" the women heard the Child's mother scream, as she hurried over to them.

"**HARRY! OH MY GOD!**" the women cried, looking down to find several large gashes protruding from his stomach to the middle of his back.

"**SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!**" the women heard people call out.

She carefully flipped Harry over and began to weep when she noticed the larger gash across his chest. She brought Harry to her chest and cradled his body.

"Hold on, Harry, help is on its way! Please, Harry, stay with us!" she cried, trying to stop Harry from shaking. Then she saw his eyes flutter closed as his pupils rolled into the back of his head.

"**HARRY!**"


	10. The Truth

As the woman cradled Harry in her arms, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, steadily growing louder. When the paramedics had finally arrived, the woman refused to let go of Harry.

"Ma'am, the only way this man can receive help is if you let him go," one of the paramedics said, politely trying to loosen her grip.

"…I…." the woman continued to weep, unable to explain herself.

"Please, Ma'am…"

After a few minutes, the woman gave in and let the paramedics strap Harry to a backboard. As they lifted Harry into the ambulance, the woman cried out.

"Wait! Can I ride with him to the hospital?"

"Are of any relation or friend?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, I'm…I'm…his sister…"

"All right, get in," the woman climbed in, took a seat next to Harry and took his hand in hers.

'_Don't give in, Harry, stay strong…_' she thought to herself, as the paramedic closed the doors.

"Alright, Matt, drive!" she heard the man cry.

The ambulance sprung to life and they were soon on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry had finally awoken, he noticed a head of bushy, brown hair upon the bed. Harry wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but he thought he's say something.

"Her-Hermione?" Harry tried to say.

The woman shuddered, woke, and sat up.

"Harry! You're alright!" she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

The woman glanced down at her appearance and realized that her hood had fallen off while she had been sleeping. She snapped her head back up and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Harry! I'm so sorry, but you know the laws of time travel! I wasn't supposed to say anything and now I blew it!" Hermione wept, turning her head away from him so that he wouldn't see her tears.

Harry lifted a hand and gently cupped her chin, turning her head towards him. She glanced at him then looked down at the floor.

"Hermione, look at me," Harry whispered, watching Hermione's eyes trail up the bed till she met his. "That is not important right now, I could care less, to be honest with you. Right now, I have questions and you have the answers, so you're going to have to cooperate with me, all right?"

Hermione stared at Harry before slowly nodding her head. Harry laid his hand back down and attempted to sit up.

"Urg…" Harry moaned as pain shot through him.

"Harry, be careful, your wounds are not healed yet!" Hermione cried.

"What happened to me…?" Harry asked, but then, the memories from the accident came flooding back to him. "Oh…"

"I can't believe you just threw yourself out there without thinking first…" Hermione said, helping Harry sit up against his pillow.

"You just wanted that little girl to die? I saved her life, doesn't that count for anything?" Harry shouted, glaring at Hermione.

"That's not what I meant, Harry. I'm glad you saved her life, her mother was so thankful...but she was shocked that you just leapt in front of that car to save a complete stranger."

"Is the little girl all right? OH! And what about the lady in the car, what happened to her! Is she all right!"

"Harry, clam down for a moment, please! The little girl had a few minor cuts and bruises…"

"And the other woman?" Harry asked, already dreading the answer.

"She…she died in the E.R. Harry. She died of internal bleeding two days ago…"

Harry's faced dropped when Hermione had finished her sentence but it was quickly replaced with a look of confusion.

"What, two days ago? How long have I been here?" he asked, looking at her in shock.

"A week, Harry."

"A week, but how? I've never been out that long for an injury like this…"

"This is a muggle hospital, Harry; things take a little longer here than they do in the wizarding world."

"A muggle hospital? Why am I here instead of elsewhere?"

"I couldn't just vanish with you in the middle of the street, now, could I? So I had to come here…" Hermione sighed.

**Knock, Knock.**

"Come in!" Hermione called towards the door.

Harry heard the door squeak open and, a few seconds later, a man rounded the corner, wearing a long white cloak and carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, Harry, how are we feeling today?" he asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs directly across from Harry.

"Good, I guess, but these wounds hurt…" Harry replied.

"They're going to, for a while, until they've completely healed. You're a very lucky man, Harry, you could have died. Saving that little girl was very brave…"

"Thanks, Dr...?" Harry fumbled, realizing he didn't know the man's name.

"Rodriguez, and you're welcome. Now, you're his sister, am I correct?" he asked Hermione, whose cheeks grew bright red.

"Sister?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione with an amused look.

"Are you saying she's not your sister?"

"No, no, no, she's my wife," Harry chuckled, "Who told you she was my sister?"

"She told the paramedics that she was your sister."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble…" Hermione apologized.

"There was no trouble, I was just going to say that Harry is free to go home, but you are to watch what he does. He should probably stay home for another week or so, then you can call and schedule a date to remove the stitches."

"Oh, all right, I'll make sure he stays in the house. Thanks, Dr. Rodriguez, for everything," Hermione mentioned, standing up to give him a handshake.

"You're both welcome," he said, shaking Hermione's hand, "Take care, Harry."

"I will, thanks," he muttered as Hermione helped him up into a standing position.

"Bye!" Dr. Rodriguez shouted as the door closed behind him.

"All right, Harry, let's get you to a healer and quick," Hermione said, before grabbing Harry's arm and vanishing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione appeared a second later inside St. Mungo's waiting room. Hermione stopped and turned to Harry.

"Harry, you're going to have to do this yourself, I can't be seen by these people, it's already bad enough that you saw me…think of something and fast!" she whispered, glancing towards the front desk. "Harry, I'm going to apparate to our house, so that means your going to have to walk on your own."

"What? why? I'll fall over!" Harry cried, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Then do that, it will get their attention. When you're done meet me back there! I'm letting go now, bye!" and Hermione was gone.

"What!" Harry cried out as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"What was that?" Harry heard one of the nurses say. "Look! Oh my god! Claire, go get help!"

Harry heard the sound of feet beginning to move and soon felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He was then lifted off the floor and onto a stretcher. As the nurse steered the stretcher with her wand, Harry heard Kenneth's familiar voice.

"What's going on?" Kenneth demanded, reaching them.

"This man collapsed on the floor just in front of the door! He's bleeding badly also!" she cried.

Kenneth looked down and his eyes opened wide. "Harry?"

All Harry could do was stare up at him as pain slowly swept through his body.

"Quick, get him to the closest room available!" Kenneth shouted, taking the stretcher from the nurse as she darted around looking for an empty room.

"Here!" she cried.

They entered the room with Harry in tow and carefully lifted him onto the bed. Kenneth then dismissed the nurse and proceeded to remove Harry's bloodstained shirt from his body.

"This might hurt a bit, but the pain will recede quickly," Kenneth stated, as a white light emerged from his wand and hit Harry in the torso.

"AHHHHH!" Harry cried out, crushing his eyes closed as shear pain shot through his body.

Harry soon relaxed as the pain faded, gone just as quickly as it had come. Blinking a couple of times, Harry sat up and stared down at his stomach. He was amazed to find that there was not even a scratch left.

"Thanks," Harry said, looking up into Kenneth's worried eyes.

"Harry, what happened? I told you to be careful, don't tell me you did something stupid…"

"Well, heh, you could say that," Harry laughed, scratching his head.

"What do you mean, Harry," he asked.

"Well, there was this little girl and then a car—"

"A car?"

"Yeah, the woman's brakes weren't working so she couldn't stop. The little girl was too frightened to move…and I pushed her out of the way…causing the car to hit me instead," Harry said, showing Kenneth a nervous smile.

"You dove in front of a moving car! Harry, I'm glad you saved the girl's life and all, but that doesn't mean putting yourself in danger to do it!"

"I KNOW!" Harry cried, raising his hands over his head in defense. "HER—"

"Her what, Harry?" Kenneth asked as Harry's hands flew to his mouth.

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly, "I have to be going!"

"Harry, wait!" Kenneth called out as Harry reached the door, "Hermione's getting worse, have you found the items yet?"

"Well, I have the first three, I was sidetracked at the fourth as you can tell," Harry sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, you'd better get moving then. Oh, I would stop by Hermione's room if I were you, your parents-in-law would love to see you," Kenneth muttered.

"Thanks," Harry said, nodding his head towards Kenneth before leaving the room.

Harry silently thanked Kenneth for his support and headed towards Hermione's room. When Harry arrived, he saw the Grangers sitting in a couple of chairs next to Hermione's sleeping form. Harry tried to hold back tears as he lifted his hand and knocked.

The sound startled the Grangers and when they went to look up; Harry could see relief spread threw them. Jane jumped to her feet and ran towards Harry who opened his arms for her.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad to see you!" she cried.

"How's she doing?" Harry asked, as Jane led him over to the bed.

"The doctor said she's getting worse…she's losing time…"

"I know, I got a little sidetracked, if that's what you call it," Harry muttered.

"Why are you here, Harry? No offense, but I thought you were out looking for the herbs…" Mr. Granger asked.

"Well, let's just say that I was being the hero that I am, and got wounded…"

"Wounded? How?" Jane asked, a worried expression upon her face.

Harry sighed and for the second time that day he retold them what had happened. When he'd finished, he found that Jane had sat down and was now holding her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks to an American muggle doctor and Dr. Valenheart," Harry said, running a finger across Hermione's cheek. "But I think I'll get going, there's no time to waste…"

"You're right," Mr. Granger said, "Just promise us you'll be more careful?"

"I promise," Harry said, giving each of them a hug, "See you all later!"

"Bye, Harry, we love you!" Jane called.

"Thanks, I love you guys, too," Harry said and disappeared with a crack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry reappeared inside his living room and called out for Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"In here, Harry!" she called from the kitchen.

Harry walked through the door and saw Hermione seated at the table. As he looked at her, he felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, sitting in a chair across for her, it's just weird seeing you lying in the hospital bed and then seeing you alive and well right in front of me."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried, moving to Harry and wrapping her arms around his chest.

Harry leaned against her and breathed in her scent. Harry stayed like that for a few moments before he spoke.

"Why did you come to past? I mean, how did you know where I was?"

"Harry, you told me everything, like you always do, though I pried this one out of you…"

"I told you?"

"Or you will tell me, if that sounds better," she said, laughing.

"Just a little, but is their anything that prompted you to help me?"

"Harry James Potter! You know I can't tell you everything!"

"Sorry, but please tell me…"

"Harry…"

"Please?"

Hermione signed as Harry lifted her onto his lap. She struggled to fight back the tears that were starting to surface, but she continued.

"Harry, if I hadn't come back to get you, you would have…have…" By this time, Hermione was in tears.

"It's okay, you can say it," Harry said, wiping away her tears and resting his hand on her cheek, which she touched with her own hand.

"You would have died, Harry! There, I said it! You would have died and I didn't want to go on without you with the Bab—" Hermione clapped her hands over mouth, watching as Harry's eyes shot wide open. "Damnit! I said too much!"

Hermione tried to climb off of Harry but he wouldn't let her go.

"Baby? Did you just say baby?" Harry asked, his heart thumping hard against his chest as he waited for her to answer.

Harry brought his hand up and gently placed it across her stomach. He smiled to himself then looked up at Hermione and waited patiently.

"Yes, a baby, Harry, we're going to have the family you've always wanted…" Hermione began to cry again and tried once more to move but was surprised when Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmmm!" Hermione mumbled, but soon found herself giving in.

Hermione relaxed and resituated herself so that she was now straddling his hips. She felt his tongue dart out across her bottom lip and moaned, leaning into him. Opening her mouth, she was immediately attacked by Harry's tongue as he deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes they broke from the kiss, breathing slightly heavy. Harry leaned his forehead against hers and looked up into her eyes.

"Hermione…"

"Harry, we should get going, we have very little time…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…now lets get going," Hermione said as she attempted to get off of Harry. Harry stopped her and gave her one final kiss before finally letting go of her hand.

Harry stood and pushed his chair under the table and sighed.

"Oh, yeah, and when I tell you I'm pregnant, please act surprised!" Hermione added, giggling.

"I will, I promise. Now, we need to go back to Manhattan and retrieve that fourth item before we can do anything else…" Harry mentioned, walking up to stand beside Hermione.

"Well, then, let's get going, the faster we move the more time we have to save…me…"

"All right then, here we go," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand as they disappeared.


	11. Hellebore and Love

**- I will warn all of you from the get-go, there is a small sex scene ahead, so beware! lol Please R&R!**

Harry and Hermione decided to go to the Manhattan Pubic Library once they had arrived. Harry was of little help to Hermione when it came to finding things in books, so he sat at one of the tables and waited.

"Here it is," Hermione said, returning to the table with a rather large encyclopedia in tow.

Hermione laid the book down on the table, just in front of Harry, and sat down. She flipped through the pages till she came to the page that contained information on Hellebore.

"Hellebore; it says here that the herb itself is very poisonous—" Hermione began.

"Poisonous?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, but it also says that if you use the correct amount and under the right conditions, it acts like a healing herb. It's only poisonous when you use it for bad purposes. The book also says that this herb has been used to protect livestock and becomes, in powdered form, invisibility."

"You mean to say that this stuff could be in my father's cloak?" Harry asked, looking over the page a second time.

"It could be, but there are other plants and sometimes animals that can produce the same effects," Hermione said, glancing towards the bottom of the page, "It says here that this herb can be found in margins of shrubberies. That shouldn't be too hard, there's a park across the street. We could check in there."

"Okay, but do we know what this herb looks like?"

"Umm…right here, it looks like a flower—"

"A flower? That's not very helpful, there a tons of flowers in parks."

"Yes, but this certain herb has four white flowers and its fifth is a greenish color. Trust me, I'll know it when I see it, you know that…" Hermione stated, looking up at Harry with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right; you weren't the brightest witch in our year for nothing. Let's getting going, then," Harry said, standing up and grabbing the book. "Do you remember where you got this from?"

"Yes, right over here," Hermione muttered, taking the book from Harry and placing it back upon the shelf.

Once they were outside, Harry glanced across the street and looked for an entrance to the park. When he found nothing, he let out a heavy sigh.

"There's no entrance over here."

Hermione glanced around and noticed a bus full of teenage students standing around. As she watched, she saw some of the kids climb up onto the wall and then saw them disappear as they slid off to the other side.

"Harry, look," Hermione said, pointing towards the group, "We can do what they're doing; Climb the wall and jump over. They're doing it, so I don't see why we can't."

"Hmm…all right, let's try it," Harry said, before looking both ways and crossing the street.

When they had reached the other side, they climbed up the wall. Harry was the first one over and, when he noticed she had not followed, he looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too high!" she called down to him.

"Too high? Come on, Hermione, just jump!"

"I can't!"

Harry thought for a moment then called up to her, "I'll catch you, just jump!"

Hermione looked down and watched him raise his arms, ready to catch her when she jumped.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Hermione closed her eyes and slid off the wall.

"Ahhh!" she cried.

She soon stopped as a pair of hands caught her around her waist. Opening one eye, she glanced up and noticed Harry staring back at her.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"I guess, but don't laugh at me! You know I don't like heights! You've known since third year when you made me ride that hippogriff; oh that was dreadful…"

"Yeah, but would you have ridden Buckbeak if I hadn't gone with you?" Harry asked, gently setting her down so that she was now standing before him.

Hermione blushed and looked away. Harry laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward towards the sidewalk. They walked around, stopping every once in a while to inspect a flower bed. After about an hour, Harry was ready to call it a day. He found the nearest bench and sat down.

"Where do think it's at if it's not here?" he asked, putting his head in his hands.

"I don—wait, Harry, look!" Hermione rose from the bench and walked towards a patch of bushes. "Look, I think this is it!"

Harry stood, walked to her side and bent down. He looked at the plant and noticed four white flowers and then noticed the fifth one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out six miniature Viles.

"How are we going to fit that plant in these?" Harry mumbled as he expanded the bottles.

"Why don't you shrink the plants? I mean, if you can expand and shrink the bottles, then you should be able to do the same to the plants," Hermione said, pulling out her wand and waving it over the plants.

One by one, the six Hellebores shrank till they were the size of thimbles. Harry picked them up and placed them in their respective Viles before returning the Viles to their original state. He stood and stretched a hand out for Hermione to grab. She took his hand and rose to her feet.

"That was harder than necessary," Hermione replied, "How about we find a hotel and take a rest? It's already six o'clock. We can't keep going like this; you need to take a break."

Harry's face fell, then he sighed, "Good idea, there was a local hotel up the street from that muggle hospital. Do you want to check that one out?"

"Sure, any place with good service is fine with me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, here's room three fifty-eight," Hermione called over her shoulder.

She took out the key and placed it in the key hole, turning it. The door clicked open and they headed inside.

"What are we going to do about sleeping clothes?" Hermione asked, as she poured her self a glass of water from the sink.

Harry sighed and walked into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled against her neck.

"Harry, that tickles!" she cried, setting her glass down, "You didn't answer my question…"

"What is there to answer? Let's not worry about that right now, it's too early…" Harry said, spinning her around so that his hands were now resting just above her butt.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know…" Harry whispered, leaning forward so that their noses were practically touching one another.

"Hmm…I like not knowing," Hermione closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his.

Hermione moaned and he plundered her mouth with his tongue, not daring to pull away from her, not even for air. His hands slid down her sides, and he became delighted as he remembered the way she always felt and the way she always shuddered under his touch.

Hermione managed to finally tear her mouth away only to have him attack her neck. She, in return, lifted her chin higher so that he would have better access. Then, as Harry continued to trail kisses down her neckline, he moved them over to their bed.

Once they had fully gotten on the bed, Harry broke the kiss; breathing heavily. He looked down at her, her soft curls spread over the pillow, and smiled. She was beautiful. Before she could utter a word, Harry recaptured her lips, this time running his tongue over her lower lip to gain entrance. Giving in, Hermione opened her mouth and intensified the kiss; each attacking the other hungrily as Harry's hand came up to grasp her breast.

Hermione moaned slightly as Harry began to lift up her shirt; sliding it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Harry stopped what he was doing to stare at her for a moment before leaning forward and taking a nipple into his mouth; rolling the other between his fingers. She moaned loudly, fisting her hands in his hair.

Harry then slid down and settled in between her legs and ran his hands slowly up her thighs as she pulled him down for a kiss. As she ran her hands over his back, Hermione could feel a thin coat of sweat beginning to form over his tensing muscles. Harry progressed downward, this time letting his tongue dart out onto her lower abdomen while his thumbs found the waist band to her last piece of clothing. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and began to pull them down her legs; until at last, it joined the shirt. Hermione looked down at Harry's remaining clothing. He got the hint and removed them.

Harry positioned his member at the entrance of her sex. As he looked down, he gazed into her eyes. Then, in one swift motion, he entered her. Hermione began to gasp out in pleasure as she felt him fill her. Soon Harry's movements became more frantic and his groans and moans in Hermione's ear was driving her to her release.

When Hermione came back down from her high, she felt Harry reach his climax. Once spent, Harry slumped down on top of her and nuzzled her neck. He then gently pulled out of her and moved in next to her. She snuggled against him and laid her check on his chest as she panted and gasped. She moved in closer to him and brushed a kiss against his collarbone. He stroked her hair as his hand rested possessively on her hip; her leg over his as she laid half on him and half on the bed.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask you, do you feel bad at all about what just happened?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking across at her.

"I mean, do you feel bad about having sex with a future version of your wife while the present one is in the hospital? I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, cause I did…"

Harry thought for a few minutes before replying, "Well, I guess, now that you mention it, I do feel bad in a way, but at the same time, it feels fine…why?"

"I don't know, I thought I'd just ask…"

"Well, don't worry, this doesn't mean that I prefer the future you over the present you, I feel the same way about you no matter what…what time are you from anyways?"

"Well, let's see…about three months ahead of your time. That's not really a lot, though."

"Three months older? I thought you didn't look any different, unless you count this small bulge," Harry said referring to her slightly bulging tummy.

"Harry, you were always a one of a kind, you know that? I'm very glad you married me when you did, or I may have had to result to taking more drastic measures," she said, giggling softly.

"More drastic measures, eh? Like what?" Harry said, rolling back on top of her.

"I don't know, but I would have done anything to get you to notice me…"

"Oh, is that right? Well then, why don't you show me what you were going to do?"

"Fine, but remember, you asked for it," Hermione mentioned, recapturing Harry's lips with her own.


	12. A New Kind Of Power

_Harry walked down the hospital's hallway until he reached Hermione's room. When he arrived, he was greeted by Jane, who threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest._

"_What's going on?" Harry asked, bewildered._

"_Harry, no one told you?" Jane asked, looking up._

"_No, what happened? Is Hermione alright? Can I see her!" he cried out, pushing Jane away from him as he entered the room._

"_Hermione?" Harry whispered when he reached her side._

_No reply._

"_Harry, Hermione's dead…" Harry heard Mr. Granger say from the doorway._

"_What, no, that can't be, Hermione's not dead!" Harry shouted._

"_Harry, we're very sorry, she died last night…" Mr. Granger replied, pulling his wife into a hug as she continued to cry._

"_**NO!**" Harry screamed suddenly, causing them to jump, "**NO! HERMIONE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! WAKE UP!**"_

"_Harry, please, calm down," Mr. Granger exclaimed._

"_**HERMIONE! COME BACK! HERMIONE!**"_

_Harry sank to his knees and grasped her hand in his._

"_**HERMIONE**!"_

"**HARRY!**"

Harry jolted awake and snapped his eyes open; staring up at the ceiling.

"Hermione?" he called out, not quite realizing where he was.

"I'm right here, Harry, are you all right?"

"You're alive!" Harry cried, pulling her to him tightly.

"Um…yeah, I've been here the whole time…"

Harry finally recognized where he was at and let Hermione fall against him.

"Humph…what was that for?"

"Sorry, it was just a dream, that's all, heh," Harry whispered as he rolled over, facing away from Hermione.

"Harry? Look at me, would you, and explain what happened? You've haven't called out in your sleep since Voldemort was alive…"

Harry sighed, rolled back over and sat up. He leaned his back against the bed rest and looked at Hermione. She too, sat up and snuggled up against Harry's chest, playing softly with his belly button.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked again, once she was settled.

"Hermione, it was just a dream, nothing more…"

"Yeah, but why were you calling out my name and saying I died? That's nothing? Bullshit!"

"Fine, I went to hospital to check on you and when I arrived, your parents told me you had died last night, and I didn't believe them. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there to wake me up…"

"Well, I'm not dead, that's for sure…it's five o'clock in the morning and I really don't think that I can go back to sleep now, thanks to that dream of yours," Hermione giggled.

"Me neither. Why don't we take a shower and then check out?"

"Together or separate?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't see why we can't take one together…" Harry winked coyly, sliding off the bed onto his feet.

"All right, meet me in there in five minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had dressed and showered, they headed downstairs to check out.

"How was your stay?" the clerk asked, as Harry handed her their keys.

"Very nice, thank you," Harry smiled.

"Our pleasure, have a good day," she called, as they turned to leave.

"You too!" Harry and Hermione responded.

Once they were outside, Hermione turned to Harry and spoke.

"What is the last item?"

"Uh…one vile of Asphodel, and we can find this somewhere in Mexico city…" Harry replied.

"Do you know any Spanish? We got lucky in Tokyo, but I'm not sure about Mexico…"

"Well, I took a little Spanish after Hogwarts, but that was only for two years…I guess we'll have to wait and see…it was a while ago…"

"Okay, are you ready then?" Hermione asked, grabbing Harry's hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said, and they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Hola, cómo es usted?"

"¿Bueno, y usted?"

"¿Dos manzanas, por favor?"

"Aquí ya va, eso es cuatro dólares..."

"Gracias Su bienvenida"

Harry and Hermione walked around, trying to listen for anyone speaking English.

"What are they saying?" Hermione asked, glancing to her right.

"Well. One said 'Hello, how are you?' then the other one replied, 'Good, and you?' then those two over there at the fruit stand are saying, 'Two apples, please?', 'Here ya go, that's four dollars...', 'Thank you', and then the seller said, 'Your welcome.' Past that, I can't hear anything else…"

"You knew all that?"

"Yeah, but don't you know any other languages?" Harry asked.

"No, I never thought it was necessary," Hermione said, then noticed Harry's smile and added, "Yeah, I know, the smartest witch in our year, hasn't even learned another language. Well, Mr. Potter, you've beat me in that genre…"

Harry smiled and continued along down the street till they came across a small diner. They stopped and ordered a couple sandwiches before they continued their search. As they talked, they were unaware of a figure that slowly followed them, dodging into alleyways whenever the two turned around.

"Okay," Harry said, after about an hour of looking up and down streets, "Why don't we go and ask for help? There's a store up ahead…"

"Sounds like a great idea, my feet are killing me…" Hermione moaned gratefully.

They entered the shop and glanced around. From behind the counter, Harry heard a lady call out to them.

"Hola¿Le puedo ayudar yo?"

"What did she say?" Hermione whispered.

"She said, 'Hello, can I help you…I'll handle this, then, seeing as you can't speak their language."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Harry, who laughed, leaving her by the door.

"¿Sabe usted donde puedo encontrar Asphodel?" he inquired with a remarkable accent.

"¿Sí, tengo algunas hierbas fuera espalda. Cuánto necesita usted?" the woman replied.

"Un vil repleto" Harry said.

"Regresaré en un minuto," she said before disappearing into the garden.

"Harry, was that a yes or a no?"

"She said, 'Yes, I have some herbs out back. How much do you need?' So, she's going to get some, okay?"

"Okay."

"Aquí ya va, eso será cinco pesos," the woman said, once she returned to the counter.

"Aquí," Harry handed her the money.

"Gracias señor, tiene un día Bueno."

"Usted también," Harry called over his shoulder as he joined Hermione at the door.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it," Harry added to Hermione as they left the store.

"Now we can go back to the hospital," Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah, le—" Harry began.

"**EVERTE STATUM!**"

Harry was picked up off his feet and thrown backwards into the wall.

"**HARRY!**" Hermione cried, running over to help him up.

Harry looked across the street to find the caster and saw Darren standing there; wand raised. Just as Harry rose to his feet Darren started to shout another spell.

"**FILP**—"

"**PROTEGO!**" Harry called, deflecting it.

Darren glared and ran towards them.

"**BOMBARD!**" Darren shouted, but missed.

Harry jumped out of the way just as the store door blew open with a loud crack. Harry hit the ground with a thud, then rolled himself behind a nearby car.

"Hermione!" Harry called, "Get in the store!"

"NO, I'm staying with you!" she called back, watching as Darren drew closer.

"Hermione, do as I say! Get in that store and help that woman!" Harry cried just as the car he was hiding behind lifted into the air above him.

Harry rose to his feet and jumped out of the cars way. Darren laughed and snapped his wand forward, causing the car to fly at Harry.

"**IMPEDIMENTA!**" Harry called, stopping the car mid-flight.

The car stayed suspended in air for a few minutes as Harry watched Darren walk closer. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Harry sent the car hurtling back in Darren's direction. Darren shrieked and leapt out of the way, watching the car land with a crash in the center of the street.

Harry lowered his wand to his waist and walked forward. Darren saw him out of the corner of his eye and jumped to his feet.

"What do you want now!" Harry called, becoming slightly enraged.

"**YOU!**" he called, "**WINGARDUM LEVIOUSA!**"

Harry watched as Darren lifted another car into the air and sent it hurting towards him.

"**REDUCTO!**" Harry shouted, causing the car to explode to pieces.

Darren covered his head with his arms as the debris fell around him. Harry took that opportunity to race forward. Darren had barely time to think before Harry tackled him to the ground.

"Humph…" Darren gasped as he landed on the ground.

Harry straddled him and shouted, "**EXPELLIARMUS!**"

Darren's wand flew out of his hand and watched as a form caught it. He continued watch and to his surprise, Hermione appeared from behind the doorframe.

"What!" he cried, "Your in the hospital! You're dying! How can you be here? He hasn't even returned the items yet!"

"Well, I'm here. What are you going to do about it?" she said, pointing his wand at him.

"I...I…" Darren sputtered.

"**IMMOBULUS!**"

"What?" Harry turned just in time to see the spell hit Hermione in the back. Then, to his horror, Hermione froze.

"Hermione?" Harry called out, accidentally loosening his grip on Darren.

Darren decided then to move. With a hard shove, Harry flew forward; face first into the concrete, stopping just in time with his hands. Harry pushed himself up and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He rushed towards Hermione but was sent flying backwards again. Trying once more, he failed a third time.

He glanced up and found a pair of icy, blue eyes staring down upon him.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered, "I should have known…"

Malfoy laughed and flicked his wand at Harry; who rose into the air. Harry flung his legs about as he tried to get Malfoy to release his grip. Darren had backed up against a nearby wall and watched as he snickered to himself.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Harry gasped.

"Well, we were after your precious mudblood, but seeing as she's incapable of doing anything at the moment, you're our new target. Did you think that when you defeated Voldemort, all his followers would be defeated as well?" Malfoy sneered, lifting Harry higher before releasing his hold and sending Harry hurtling backwards.

Harry acted fast and was soon back on his feet. As he walked forward, the wind began to pick up and lights started to flicker. He continued as Malfoy shouted another curse.

"**SECTUMSEMPRA!**" he cried.

Harry walked a few more feet before sheer pain sliced through his stomach; causing him to waver.

"AHHH!" Harry cried, doubling over in pain.

Malfoy laughed and attempted to throw another one, but was cut off. Taken completely off guard, Darren rose into the air with a yelp.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Harry smiled and quickly obliged; throwing Darren's body in Malfoy's direction.

Malfoy tried to duck but was to slow. Darren collided with him and the two fell backwards into the street, causing several cars to screech to a halt. Since the first car had hit the ground, people had begun to gather outside their homes and businesses to see what the commotion was.

Malfoy shoved Darren off and jumped to his feet. Turning to cast a spell at Harry, he saw nothing but air.

"What? Where did he go?" he shrieked.

"He….eee….sss…"

"What!"

Malfoy turned around and watched as Harry let Darren's limp body fall to the ground. He tired to back away but Harry was too quick for him. Harry grabbed Malfoy around the neck and flung him sideways, where he landed with a thud.

"How is this possible?" he cried, staring at Harry in horror, "How are you so fast!"

It was Harry's turn to laugh as he watched Malfoy struggle to his feet.

"Practice, Malfoy, Practice…" Harry sneered.

Harry raised his hand in the air and as it grew higher, Malfoy was lifted off the ground. Then, slowly clenching his fist shut, Malfoy began to gasp for air. Harry retrieved his wand from the ground where it had fallen when Malfoy threw him earlier and sent a spell at Hermione.

"**RENNERUATE!**"

The spell hit Hermione and, within moments, she was able to move again. She then turned her attention to Harry and Malfoy, letting out a startled gasp.

"Harry?" she called out, frightened by what she saw.

Harry placed the wand in his clenched fist and Malfoy was able to breathe again. Harry walked forward until he was within two feet of him, then, looked up into Malfoy's face and smiled.

"Goodbye…" Harry whispered.

"What!" Malfoy screamed, then, his eyes shot wide open; his breathe becoming rapid, "What…are…you…doing…to…me…!"

"Harry! What are you doing!" Hermione shrieked, just as scared as Malfoy.

The only sound of reply was Malfoy's slowly weakening yelps and cries.


	13. Aftermath

Malfoy continued to gasp for air as he watched Harry raise his wand further into the air. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Harry sent Malfoy hurtling backwards into the windshield of a nearby car, causing the woman inside to scream and leap out in horror.

Malfoy groaned and slowly slid off the hood of the car onto the pavement below. He then climbed to his feet, wavering slightly as he regained his balance.

"**EXPELLIARMUS!**" he shouted.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the ground next to Hermione. She picked it up and held it tightly to her chest. Without thinking, Hermione called out to him.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and glanced in her direction, the hand that had held his wand still extended. Malfoy saw his opportunity and threw another spell at Harry.

"**SECTUMSEMPRA!**" he yelled at Harry's unprotected back.

Harry barely had time to move forward he felt the familiar slicing sensation grow through him. When he bent over in pain, Hermione noticed that three new gashes had appeared on his lower back; a perfect mirror image of the ones on his front.

"**AHHH!**" Harry cried out, falling to his knees.

"**HARRY!**" Hermione called, frozen with shock.

Harry leaned forward, resting on all fours, then slowly, stood up. He wavered from side to side as he tried to balance himself; then he looked up at Malfoy and smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "You're defenseless! You have no wand!"

Harry laughed and straightened up, "There's no need for my wand, I can defeat you without it."

"Sure, Potter, I'd like to see you try!" Malfoy screamed, running forward.

As Malfoy drew closer, Harry smiled. When Malfoy was within five feet from him, Harry lifted his right hand and flicked his wrist up; his palm facing Malfoy. Malfoy stopped mid-stride and flew backwards onto his back, landing with a yelp.

Hermione, who had been watching the two, stepped back against the doorframe of the store and stared at Harry in disbelief and Horror.

'_What? How can he have powers without his wand?_' she thought to herself, as she watched Harry approached Malfoy.

Harry had taken no more than three steps when he faltered and fell against the side of a car. Shoving himself off, he continued, only to slump sideways again into the trunk of the car.

Hermione finally couldn't take anymore and, without the two knowing, she apparated to the Ministry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione arrived, she was surprised to find herself standing before Remus's desk. Remus had become an auror alongside Tonks and Mad-Eye.

"Remus!" she called, causing Remus to fall off his chair.

"Hermione, you gave me quite a scare!" he said, lifting himself off the floor. He then looked up at her and noticed the panicked expression written in her eyes, "Hermione, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Harry'sintroubleandmalfoyisgoingtodieifHarryconti—"

"Hermione, dear, slow down. All right, take a deep breathe and repeat what you said slowly," Remus said, pulling Hermione over to the couch.

Hermione sat down and took a deep breathe before starting slowly, "Harry's in trouble…"

"What's happened to him?"

"We we're attacked in Mexico City and then shortly after Malfoy appeared an—"

"Malfoy? You mean Draco, Luscious son?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and Harry's been slashed across his stomach and back and if he continues he could very well lose! Did you know that he can do things without a wand!" she cried.

"Without a wand, that's very interesting, I always knew he was different…but that's beside the point, we've been looking for Malfoy for ages! Where did you say they were again?"

"Mexico City!"

"Alright, quickly, we must find Mad-Eye!"

Remus sprang up from the couch and dashed out the door, followed shortly by Hermione. When the two had reached Mad-Eye's office, they rushed in and almost knocked Tonks off her feet.

"Whoa…what's the rush, you two?" she said, laughing at them as they tried to apologize.

"We have a situation," Remus said, glancing over at Mad-Eye.

"What type of a situation?" the old auror asked, standing up.

"Harry's in trouble…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy watched as Harry grew closer and couldn't help but laugh whenever Harry fell sideways.

"What's wrong, Potter? Giving up!" Malfoy shouted, struggling to his feet.

Harry didn't answer but he raised his hand again and, instead of sending Malfoy backwards, he lifted him into the air. When Harry stopped him, Malfoy was dangling five feet above the ground. He glanced at Harry and his eyes shot open, as he watched Harry stand up and walk closer.

"Giving up? Not in a million years, Malfoy…you're a weakling compared to your former master," Harry sneered, "I could kill you whenever I want, but I like watching you suffer…"

Malfoy continued to stare at Harry until he heard cracking sounds filling the air. Tearing his eyes away from Harry, he looked up to find a dozen aurors had appeared.

Harry hadn't noticed and proceeded. He moved Malfoy slightly to the right, causing Malfoy to let out a startled yep. Harry smiled then raised his hand into the air, taking Malfoy with him, then threw it down.

"**AHHHH!**" Malfoy shrieked then fell silent, a sickening thud echoing as he collided with the ground.

Harry let his hand drop to the side and walked forward, falling to his knees next to Malfoy's limp body. He looked down and smiled to himself before rising.

"Accio wand…" he whispered.

"Ah!" Hermione gasped as Harry's wand flew out of her hand.

Hermione watched as it flew into Harry's hand, he then raised the wand into the air, prepared to send a spell at Malfoy's form.

"Remus, do something!" she cried, watching the words start to form on Harry's lips.

"**IMMOBULUS!**" Remus cried.

Harry turned around just in time to see the caster, before his whole body froze. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she saw the expression written upon his face. Remus and the others rushed forward to bind Malfoy, who was starting to regain consciousness.

"**INCARCEROUS!**" Tonks shouted, and thick ropes appeared, wrapping themselves around Malfoy's body.

Hermione crept forward and watched as four aurors picked Malfoy up and vanished from sight.

"They're taking him to Azkaban until the Ministry comes up with a proper punishment," Remus said, turning his attention back to Harry's frozen form, "Harry's quite the wizard, if I might say, but sometimes, that boy worries me. If Sirius was still alive, I'm pretty sure he'd have Harry's throat."

Hermione giggled, "Thanks for your help, Remus, now why don't we undo Harry here."

"Renneruate," Remus muttered.

Harry, within seconds, was able to move again. He looked at the two of them then glanced over his shoulder.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked, fully turning around.

"They took care of him, don't worry," Remus said.

"Thanks…" Harry managed to say, before slumping forward.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, catching him before he landed on the ground. Hermione looked up at Remus and added, "Thanks for everything! I'll send you a letter it's all back to normal, okay? Right now, I need to get Harry to St. Mungo's…"

"Yes, keep in touch," Remus replied, then disapparated.

"All right, Harry, here we go," Hermione whispered, lifting Harry to his feet and placing his arm around her shoulders, then putting her own arm around his waist, "Let's finish this mess."

Hermione glanced around her once more to find that the crowd off people had finally dispersed, having been taken care of by ministry wizards. Then, sighing, she disapparated also.


	14. The Cure

Harry and Hermione soon reappeared in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Hermione glanced around and noted that the room was completely empty. Sighing, she and laid Harry across a nearby bench and drew out a tiny sheet of cloth from her pocket.

She muttered a charm and the cloth began to grow. When it was full size, Hermione lifted it and draped it over her head.

"Hermione…." Harry moaned.

"I'm right here," she said, kneeling beside him.

"Why are you wearing that cloak again?"

"Remus has already seen me, that's bad enough, but if Kenneth, my doctor, happened to see me…that would be very bad…Come on, let's get down to his office. The longer we wait, the less time I have to survive…"

Hermione bent down and helped lift Harry back up onto his feet. Then, they slowly made their way towards Kenneth's office. When they had arrived, Kenneth was behind his desk, typing away at his computer.

"Kenneth?" Hermione said, trying to disguise her voice as best she could.

"Yes—Harry! What Happened?" he cried, jumping up from behind his desk.

"Nothing, I'm Fine, but I have the ingredients you asked for…" he muttered, leaning against Hermione's body for support.

"No, you're not fine; we need to get you to a bed—"

"NO!" Harry said, firmly, "It will wait; I want that potion made now, no use wasting our time trying to heal me."

Kenneth looked shocked but nodded his head and helped Hermione move Harry to one of the chairs surrounding desk. Kenneth then looked down at Harry and held out a hand. Harry dug into his pocket and retrieved the Viles containing the five ingredients.

"Here, they're all there…" Harry breathed.

"All right, do either—what is your name? I didn't catch it…"

Harry watched Hermione's eyes widen as she fought for a name.

"Her name is Lily. Kenneth, Lily. Lily, Kenneth," Harry said, smiling up at Hermione, who thanked him with her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, are you sure you don't want to take that cloak off?"

Hermione nodded and Kenneth continued, "Do either of you want to make the potion or shall I send for one of my nurses to make it?"

"I'll do it," Hermione replied, "I was the best in my year when I went to school."

Harry couldn't help but smile as Hermione called a cauldron to her. He then watched her as she quickly, but accurately, poured the ingredients into the cauldron. Within minute, Hermione had completed the potion and turned to Kenneth for further instructions.

"Well, that was fast, you should consider working for us, Lily, we only have one healer that is as good as you, but she's incapable at the moment. Pour the contents into one of the Viles and that's it; we can save the rest for another time…"

Harry tried hard not to laugh when Kenneth had offered Hermione the job, seeing as she was the one he said was incapable. When Hermione had filled the vile, she poured the rest into smaller Viles.

"Now what do we do with this?" Hermione asked.

"Well, why don't you help Harry, here, to another room—"

"NO!" Harry shouted, "I will take it to Hermione, I can do it just fine!"

Kenneth nodded and sent Hermione with him. He said a polite goodbye before he returned to his desk, watching the two disappear around the corner. When they were a ways away, Hermione pulled Harry against the wall and looked into his eyes.

"Harry, can you make it the rest of the way?" she asked, leaning in closer.

"Yeah, I think, why?"

"My time here is up, I need to return to my own time…" she replied, brushing her lips against his, causing a soft moan to rumble in the back of Harry's throat. "Promise me you'll tell me everything?"

"I will," he said, ascending her lips.

Hermione wavered and fell into him, placing her hands on either side of his face. Harry moaned and pulled her closer. Minutes later, Hermione pried herself off his body and straightened her hood so that her face was completely hidden beneath it.

"Bye, Harry, I love you," she said.

"I love you, too. See you again soon…" Harry said, watching Hermione faded from view.

Harry pushed himself up and placed his hands against the wall for support. He then slowly made his way towards Hermione's room. Once he entered, he used nearby objects for support. As Harry continued, he began to waver slightly, the amount of blood loss finally hitting him. Harry reached her bed and gently stroked her check. Hermione's eyes open and she looked up at Harry.

"Who…are…you….?" Hermione struggled.

Harry looked down at her and began to cry. Hermione had grown incredibly pale and was somewhat gaunt from losing weight.

"Hermione, you need to take this…" Harry said, showing her the bottle.

"No!" she exclaimed, trying to look away.

"Please, trust me; take this, it will make you better…" he argued, tying to stay conscious.

Hermione looked up at him, then at the bottle, and sighed.

"It…will…help…me…right?"

"Yes, and just remember, I love you…" Harry whispered, lifting her head up high enough to get the potion down her throat.

Harry laid her head back down and watched as her eyes closed gently. Smiling, Harry gave in and slumped to the floor.


	15. Home at Last

'_Urg…where am I?_' Hermione asked herself as she glanced around the room, '_Why am I here?_'

She caught a glimpse of a figure, out of the corner of her eye, and when she turned to see who it was, she let out a soft gasp.

"Harry…" she breathed, '_Oh, what happened?_'

Harry was lying next to her, on a stretcher similar to hers and was covered up to his neck in blankets. Hermione threw the covers off of her and stood up. She then began to walk forwards, towards Harry's motionless body. When she was about three feet from the bed, her legs gave out from under her, sending her to the ground with a thud.

"Uhh…" Harry moaned, opening his eyes.

Harry blinked a few times till he could see properly, then sat up. He yawned and was about to climb out of bed when a hand appeared from the floor. Harry yelped and jumped backwards, completely missing the bed and landing on the floor behind him.

"Owww…" He cried, rubbing the back of his head.

Harry looked sideways and lifted the bottoms of the covers up. There, He saw Hermione sprawled out across the floor.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, attempting to sit up. Harry failed and fell over. When he tried it again, pain ripped through his lower back, causing him cry out, "Ahhh!"

"Harry!" Hermione called, looking up at him from beneath the bed, "Wait, stop, don't move!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, I don't think I'll be moving any time soon…"

Hermione lifted herself off the floor and grabbed the bed for support. She steadied herself, before attempting to move. When she had finally reached Harry, he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Harry?"

"Well, I'm glad you remember my name, Hermione…" Harry said, looking up at her.

"What do you mean? And why am I here?" she asked, sitting down and lifting Harry's head into her lap.

Harry sighed as she began to play with his hair. Shifting slightly, Harry replied, "What was the last thing you remember?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Uh, I took Darren, my new assistant, out to lunch. So how did I end up here?"

Hermione glanced up at the clock and her eyes widened, "Harry, I was supposed to be at work three hours ago," she added.

Harry's smile faded into a slight frown. Hermione pleaded with her eyes for Harry to explain. Harry grabbed her hand and drew in a deep breath.

"Hermione, you have been here for…"

"For what, Harry?"

"For a month…"

"A month? How? I don't remember even coming here…" she frowned, moving a piece of hair from Harry's eye.

"Do you remember the first night that we were attacked?" Harry asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, I remember, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Darren was the boy that had attacked you that night…"

"Darren? The one I took to lunch? How?" Hermione asked, shock written in her eyes.

"Darren was working for Malfoy, Hermione. Malfoy was trying to get rid of all the 'mudbloods' in the country. He was the man the ministry was looking for…"

"He was after me?"

"Yes, so the only way he could get to you without you knowing was to send someone else to do his job. That's why, all of a sudden you had an assistant after all those years you had been working there." Harry said.

"Oh my gosh, I feel like an idiot now…I should have known…" Hermione sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Harry reached up and wiped the tear away, "Hey, why don't I explain everything when we get home? How's that sound? This floor is becoming awfully uncomfortable…" Harry laughed, seeing a smile spread across her lips.

"Oh! Sorry, I got so caught up, hold on," Hermione said, lifting Harry's head off her lap and standing up.

Hermione attempted to leave the room but once she was out the door, she tripped; she fell forward into a pair of arms.

"Woah, are you—Hermione?"

Hermione looked up into Kenneth's concerned blue eyes and grinned foolishly.

"Kenneth, I'm sorry, I guess being here for a month has rendered my legs useless."

"Hermione, you're all right! Oh, thank god Harry made it in time," Kenneth said, lifting Hermione to her feet, supporting her from her waist.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but decided to hear it later, "Oh, about Harry, uh, he kind of needs some assistance," Hermione giggled.

"Harry? What did he do now?"

"Oh, nothing. I just happened to scare him and he fell out of his bed. So, technically, he's fallen and can't get up."

"Oh, I see, well, why don't I go help him. Come, careful now," Kenneth said, leading Hermione back into the room and helping her into a nearby chair.

"Well, Harry, seems like you could use a little help," Kenneth said, looking down at Harry.

"Hello, Kenneth. Yeah, that would be great; this floor is not the most comfortable thing in the world, you know…" Harry smiled.

Kenneth laughed and bent down, lifting Harry up by his armpits. Once he had Harry standing, he moved him over to the bed, laying Harry down upon it.

"Thanks, sorry about the trouble I've been causing, keeping you here all the time," Harry laughed, winking at Kenneth.

Kenneth laughed and took a seat next to Hermione across from Harry.

"I'm glad to see that you're in full health, Hermione, we thought that you wouldn't make it," Kenneth said, giving Hermione a goofy grin. Then, noticing that Hermione looked rather confused, looked over at Harry, "I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I asked her if I could explain it to her later at home, because the floor was killing my back," Harry smiled.

"Oh, all right, as long as you explain. I'll go get a hold of Hermione's parents to come pick you up, seeing as neither of you can walk quite yet," Kenneth said, exiting the room.

Hermione stood and made her way to Harry's side, once again tripping; only this time, she landed on top of Harry.

"Well, Hello, Mione," Harry grinned as Hermione lifted her head off of his chest.

"Sorry, I guess Kenneth was right," Hermione giggled.

Harry smiled and touched her cheek with his hand, then, cupping her chin, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. After a few moments, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Hermione's parents are here. They're ready to take you guys home," Kenneth said, wheeling in two wheelchairs for them.

"Great, finally, we can go home and rest," Harry said, as one of Kenneth's assistants helped him into the chair, before following Kenneth out the door.

Once they were settled in the Granger's car, they said their goodbyes and headed for home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, it feels so good to be home," Harry said after the Granger's had left.

"Yeah, though it feels as though I never left," Hermione giggled.

Harry pulled her close to him and hugged her. Then, leaning back, he spoke.

"Hermione, you remember the day you took Darren to lunch, correct?"

"Yes," she said, leaning her head against his chest.

"We believe that Darren slipped a potion into your drink, either when you weren't there or not looking…"

"Huh, I went to the ladies room, do you think he did it then?"

"He very well could have. Well, that day, you came home and rushed to the bathroom. When I started asking you questions, you complained about not being able to remember what I had said, so I flooed us to St. Mungo's and that's when Kenneth helped us the first time. He did tests on you and when he looked at the results, he said that you had been poisoned with a memory charm. So, I asked how long you had, and he replied a month."

"A memory charm? You mean I was losing my memory?"

"Yes, Kenneth mentioned a cure for it but there were only two options…"

"What were they?"

"Well the first one was to ask the person who did it for a cure…"

"Are you serious? That had to have been out of the question…" Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, so he told me the only thing left to do was find five ingredients. But the trick was that they were located in five different locations," Harry said, shifting slightly.

"Five different locations? That must have been hard," Hermione said in awe.

"Well, I would have gotten them sooner if it wasn't for the side trips I ended up making, which one wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first item I found was easy and, by the way, Neville's wife says hello," Harry laughed.

"You ran into them?"

"Well, her at least, she helped me in the store, didn't know it was her though, seeing as though I had never met her before."

"That's ironic, don't you think," Hermione giggled, shifting so that she could lay her head in his lap.

"I guess, but when I had arrived at the second location…I was knocked out with a crowbar to the head…" Harry said.

"Oh, Harry! That's awful, what happened next?" Hermione gasped.

"I woke up in room I had never seen before and then Darren entered. Later Malfoy entered with Darren and explained that he was the one killing all of the mudbloods and that the potion Darren had given you had also contained a poison, which kills the user in a months time, unless they find the cure to stop it…"

"He tried to poison me? That sounds pretty dang low for Malfoy, seeing as though he could have easy killed me with the killing curse…" Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, that would be the easier way to get rid of someone. But why, then, did he drag your death out? That I have yet to understand…" Harry said, moving a piece of hair off her face.

"I don't know, but then what happened?" she asked, rather excitedly.

"You're rather enjoying this," Harry teased.

"No, I'm just really curious, that's all," Hermione giggled, punching Harry in the arm.

"Ouch…" Harry laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, you big baby, continue!"

"Fine, Mrs. Impatient," Harry smiled then became serious as he continued the story, "Well, after they had left the room, a woman in a cloak appeared and untied me. When I asked who she was, she wouldn't tell me. So, I fought hard not to ask her any questions. Once we had gotten away, I found the next item; which she helped me with. I gathered the right amount and we were off to the next location."

"So, you're saying a woman appeared and helped you escape from Malfoy and Darren?"

"Yes, though, at the time I did not know who she was, but the whole time, I thought I knew her somehow…"

"Did you ever find out?"

"Yes, but I'm not there yet! You're the one who asked me to tell you everything, remember?" Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go on," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Good, now, where was I? Oh, yeah, after we had reached the fourth location, which was in New York, we were headed towards the library to look up what herb we needed and I was pulled backwards out of the way of an oncoming car. When I looked back up, I noticed that the woman driving was saying she had no brakes. People screamed and ran off the streets for cover. But the next sound made my stomach churn…"

"What, Harry, what was it?" Hermione said, sitting up; her eyes as wide as quarters.

"I heard a woman scream off to my right; someone was apparently still in the street. When I looked, I noticed a small child standing in the center of the road. The girl was so scared that she couldn't move. Without much thought, I dove into the street, pushing the child out of the way just as the car collided with my side. I was sent into the car and hit the roof several more times before landing on the ground behind it," Harry said, waiting for Hermione to reply.

"What! You dived out into the path of an oncoming car!" Hermione shrieked.

"Ye-" Harry tired to say.

Hermione throw her arms around Harry's chest and squeezed him to her tightly. Harry then heard a soft sniffling sound from her and rubbed circles upon her back.

"You did that? You put your self in danger, just to say a little girl you didn't even know? One of these days, Mr. Potter, your heroism is going to cost you your life. I was surprised that you had lived long enough to marry me," Hermione giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking up at Harry.

"Hermione, I'm alive aren't I? They got me to a hospital, but it was a muggle one. After I woke up, something shocked me…"

"Huh? What was it?"

"The woman under the cloak was who I had suspected…"

"Who was it Harry?"

Harry shifted his eyes to the floor and replied, "You."

Hermione gasped and her hand went to her mouth, "Me? Are you positive?"

"Yes, Hermione, I know you better than anyone else. When I said your name, you looked up at me with worried eyes. You said that I wasn't to ask any more questions, seeing you was enough. Kind of like our third year at Hogwarts, when I saw myself, only you knew that…"

Hermione remained silent, so Harry continued.

"From there, since my wounds were not yet healed, you took me to St. Mungo's, where you left me. You said no one could see you, so you disappeared. I was treated and sent home. After that we headed out for the final items and when we had finally gotten the last item, Darren attacked us. Shortly after, Malfoy appeared. When I had gotten Malfoy to the point of death, I was going to end it, but something stopped me," Harry finished.

"What stopped you?" she asked.

"That is something you will find out, that's all I'm going to say. Thank you for your help and that one day you will see it all for yourself," Harry said, moving to stand up, but Hermione's hand grabbed his wrist; stopping him.

"Harry, did I tell you when I would come to help?"

"You mentioned that it was three months from now and that you will know when it is time," Harry replied, still facing away from Hermione.

Hermione frowned and studied Harry's face. She let a tear roll down her cheek before letting out a soft sob. Harry quickly turned and noticed that she was looking at the floor, crying. He turned around pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms.

"It's all my fault! If only I hadn't gone to—"

Harry stopped her by pressing his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes widened then softened as she relaxed into the kiss. Harry hugged her tight before letting her go. He rested his head against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, don't ever say that it was your fault. It could have happened at any point in time," Harry paused for a moment, thinking of what would have happened to her three to four months from now. Shaking his head, he continued, "Lets get something to eat and discuss the rest later. Does that sound all right?"

Hermione nodded and followed Harry into the kitchen. Harry told her to take a seat while he stumbled around the kitchen trying to prepare sandwiches for them.

**Ring, Ring, Ring.**

"I'll get that!" Hermione called as she saw Harry make a move for it.

Hermione pushed her chair back against the wall and reached to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hi, is Hermione there?_" the voice on the phone asked.

"This is, can I help you?"

"_Hermione, it's Kenneth._"

"Kenneth, Hi!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry paused what he had been doing and turned around to listen. As Harry watched her, he saw her eyes widen. Then he watched her move a hand to her stomach.

"Are you sure?" she asked into the phone.

"_I'm positive, Hermione. Congratulations!_"

"Thanks, Kenneth; I really don't know what to say…" Hermione replied, as Harry approached her side.

"_Just tell Harry, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear this too. I'll see you next week, rest well and take care. Bye!_"

"Bye!" Hermione called back, before hanging up the phone.

Hermione looked down at her stomach and was startled when Harry spoke.

"What did Kenneth have to say?"

Hermione stood and hugged Harry tightly; then looking up, she smiled, "I'm Pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face, "Were going to have a family of our own?" he whispered, as a tear of joy slid down his face.

Hermione nodded and let out a squeak as Harry lifted her off the ground. He twirled her around before setting her back onto the floor. He leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"Now you'll get the family you've always wanted," she said, leading them back into the living room; both forgetting about the food on the counter.

Harry sat and pulled Hermione down on top of him, "I love you."

Hermione nuzzled her nose with his, "I love you too."

Harry smiled and looked up at her, "As someone wise once told me…_No one can stop tragedies from happening, or deaths from occurring. Memories of these emotions as well as the hope, are looked upon with open hearts. But the love captured during these moments will always be remembered. To some people, through tragedy, comes hope, and through that hope comes love_…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was the final chapter to Lost Memories. I really hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. Thanks for being patient with me. I would encourage you, if you liked this story, to look at my other pieces. Some are complete, while the others are in-progress. Thanks again for reading this story. A big thanks goes out to my editor, Amber Komaski, my firend, who read and corrected each and every chapter, thank you, Amber! Reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you all for making this happen! - Amara Mizuki. **


End file.
